Between Fire and Ice
by Xardion
Summary: An accident causes Asuka and Rei to fuse into one girl. Alternate Endings 4 & 5 ! Please R&R.
1. Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. There, I said it. So please don't sue me.

_I got the idea to do this one from another fanfic that I read. I can't remember what it was called, but it was good. I've decided to make something similar to it, although I have little clue as to how. Oh well, here goes..._

Chap. 1

"Get up, baka!"

Shinji's eyes snapped open and he jumped up. Standing before him was none other than the red demoness, Asuka Langley.

"W...what?"

"Come on. I'm hungry!"

Asuka strode out of the room and Shinji arose as well, holding his head. In the living room, Misato was chugging down a can of beer. Shinji looked at her. _She really should quit._

"Baka!"

Shinji snapped back to reality and went into the kitchen. As he got breakfast started, Misato called out.

"Oh, before I forget. You two have synch testing after school."

Asuka groaned out loud, but Misato cut her off, "No complaining."

Asuka grumbled again and then called out, "Hurry it up in there. I'm hungry!"

Shinji shook his head. _She's becoming more difficult to deal with. _Shinji finished making the meals and placed them on the table where they all ate. Shinji began to drift off again. Synch testing wasn't exactly what he had mind for the afternoon, but there was no way around it. _I guess Touji and Kensuke will have to wait._

Asuka noticed Shinji's gaze,

"Daydreaming about Wondergirl again?"

Shinji snapped out of his gaze, "N...no."

Asuka grinned, "Yes you were. Admit it, you got thing for the doll."

Shinji grumbled, "I do not. And she's not a doll."

"Ooooh, so now you're defending her. What else have you been doing with her?"

"W...what?"

"Come to think of it, what were you daydreaming about her? I bet it was one of your hentai fantasies, wasn't it?"

"Asuka!"

Misato decided to step in, "Okay, that's enough you two. Shinji, stop daydreaming about Rei…"

"B...but, I wasn't..."

"And Asuka, stop being jealous."

The Second Child's eyes flared, "What?! Jealous of those two? Why would I be jealous of this baka and Wondergirl?"

Asuka grabbed her bag and lunch and stormed out the door, leaving the two of them by themselves.

"Well you better get going, Shinji. I'll see you two this afternoon."

Misato got up and went into her room, but Shinji didn't budge.

"But...I wasn't daydreaming about her..."

School...

Class started the way it normally does. Hikari did her routine and the teacher droned on about his thoughts about Second Impact. Shinji was bored for the most part and he began to look around the room. He saw Touji in the back, apparently bored as well and stealing glances at Hikari. Kensuke was just doing something with his camcorder and Askua was playing with a pencil. Turning the other way, she saw Rei staring out the window the same way she always does. His gaze remained. _What do you see out there, Ayanami? What are you looking at?_

_Beep._

Shinji snapped out of his gaze and looked down. Someone had left him a message on his computer. Opening it, it read...

_Busted. Shinji and Wondergirl sitting in a tree..._

Shinji didn't bother to read the rest of the message as he looked up to it sender, which was obviously Asuka. Asuka was looking at him with a devious grin on her face. Shinji seemed to shrink into his chair.

_I hate my life._

_____

"Alright, initiating sequence."

The three Children sat in their entry plugs which were inserted in their respective Evas. They simply sat there as the LCL bubbled slightly. Rei stay her normal emotionless state while Shinji seemed to fidget a bit in his. Asuka didn't move, but the look on her face told everyone that she did not want to be there.

"How long will this take?"

Dr. Akagi answered her, "As long as it takes Asuka. Now stop complaining."

Asuka grumbled and folded her arms. Misato looked over to Shinji.

"Try to keep still Shinji."

"Oh, sorry."

"Not again. When will you ever stop and grow a backbone?"

"Sorry."

"Mien Gott, you're such an idiot."

Shinji was about to apologize again, but refrained himself from doing so. Asuka saw this and merely blinked, unaware that Rei had done the exact same thing. That's when it happened.

"Something's wrong. The synch ratios of Evas 00 and 02 are rising rapidly."

Ritsuko blinked, "What? Reduce power."

Maya shot back, "No effect. Ratios increasing rapidly. They're at 150%."

"Cut the power on all Evas." Misato ordered.

"01 power is cut off, but we can't stop 00 and 02."

"Eject the cores immediately!"

"Controls jammed. We can't get them out."

Inside, Asuka and Rei began to squirm within the LCL. _What's going on?_ Their bodies began to become transparent within it.

"Ratio at 385%. If it keeps up at this rate..."

"I know! Sever the umbilical cable."

"Right."

The cord connecting 00 and 02 began to sparkle and eventually snapped off. The Evas powered down and everyone took a deep breath of relief.

_It wasn't to last._

"Major. Rei...is gone. She not in the Eva."

"What?"

"That's not all. Look at 02."

Misato turned her attention to the screen in 02 and nearly gasped.

"Get the core open now!"

___

Shinji had just got out of his entry plug and looked as emergency crew rushed to Asuka's. _Something happened to Asuka?_ Shinji followed them as the crews worked to open the hatch. Misato had just arrived down there and saw Shinji next to the opening plug.

"Shinji, wait."

Her warning came too late as Shinji peered inside the plug and backed away in shock at what he saw.

"What the...?"

Inside the plug was a totally different girl. One that looked like Asuka, but at the same time, like Rei. _It was as though...as though._

"Who was that?"

"That girl… is Rei and Asuka."

_(AN: Well, that wasn't so hard. What, there's more to do? Oh, well. Better get to work. Tell me what you think of it.)_


	2. Water

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 2

_AN: Okay, I will repeat myself. I got the idea from another person's fanfic, (apparently Blue Taboo). I simply wanted to do something like it in my own way and end it differently. But just so there is no mistake, I'll say this. **"Inspired by Blue Taboo's: Neon Genesis Evangelion 'Cross'"** Is that better? Please, don't let the fact that you've read 'Cross' deter you from reading this one. Another thing. I can't seem to find the fanfic 'Cross' anywhere. Has it been deleted? I wanted to see it so that I don't wind up writing the exact same thing. Anyway, what I do remember is that in 'Cross' even though they had one body, they still had a separate minds. But that won't be the case here as you will read._

_Sorry for the trouble…_

"Fused?"

Ritsuko nodded, "Yes. Apparently somewhere during the testing, the computer linked Rei's and Asuka's DNA and used the LCL to fuse the two girls. We are checking to see how this happened."

Gendo took in the information, "Is it reversible?"

"Possibly, but we can't be sure without sufficient data."

"Is she able to pilot?"

"Yes. In fact, far more so than either Asuka or Rei. She's showing a very high synch ratio that matches the Third Child."

"Will this affect the project?"

"More than likely, yes. But again, without enough data, we can't be sure."

"I suggest you get to work then, Doctor."

"Yes sir." Ritsuko paused. _I'm going to regret saying this._

"Will...will she stay in the meantime?"

"That is not my concern. I'll leave it up to you."

Ritsuko nodded and left. _Figures._

_______

_Nerv__ medical room_

Shinji and Misato waited outside of the room which held the strange new girl created from Asuka and Rei. Shinji held his head down, unable to know what to think of the situation. Misato stood nearby, watching the confused boy.

"Don't worry Shinji. I'm sure there's a way to bring them back."

Shinji slowly raised his head, "It's just...weird. She looks so...I don't know...strange."

Misato nodded, "Yeah, tell me about it. Just when you think things couldn't get any weirder around here, something like this happens."  
  


Shinji put his head back down and Misato sat next to him

"You know, it's funny. Asuka and Rei as one person. I don't know what Rei would think, but Asuka would be livid."

Shinji looked up again and saw the half grin on Misato's face. Slowly, a small smile grew on his as well.

"Yeah. Who would have thought? Asuka and Rei. That's like mixing fire and ice."

Misato nodded and then blinked at the description, "Fire and ice? Come to think of it, they are like that." A full grin came up, "Seems like you've been observing them very closely, Shinji."

Shinji shot back, "No, it's not like that!"

"Sure, whatever you say Shinji. I just wonder, how do you describe me?"

Shinji stuttered, "Well...I....well...I never..."

"You are just too easy Shinji."

At that moment, Maya came out of the room, "You can come see them...her now."

Shinji stood up and Misato stood behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. They followed Maya into the room where the young girl was asleep. Shinji examined her. Her skin was Asuka's complexion, but a few shades pale. Her hair was medium length and was a bright purple, somewhat like Miasto's.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"For awhile. When she first awoke, she was hysterical. We had to sedate her just to calm her down."

A small beeping was heard and Misato picked up her cell phone.

"Hello...Yes...I'll be there."

She hung up and Shinji turned to her, "What is it?"

"That was Ritsuko. She wanted to see me about her." She patted Shinji's head, "Don't worry. I'll be back. Just stay here in the meantime. And don't try anything funny."

"Misato!"

Misato chuckled to herself before leaving the room. Maya left as well to conduct some more tests. This of course left Shinji with the young girl. Shinji nervously grabbed a chair and sat beside her. He just stared at the girl, not moving at all. _Asuka__ and Rei, as one person. This is...just too much. What if she wakes up before they get back? What will I tell her if she wakes up? What if I say something wrong? It would be like me to do something wrong. Oh, man..._

"Ikari Shinji."

Shinji blinked and it was then that he noticed the girl's eyes were not only open, but staring directly at him. If not for the chair, Shinji would have backed away to the wall. The girl's eyes were violet like her hair. But the way she looked at him was too much like Rei.

"....Aya...A...How are you?"

"I feel...strange. But I believe I'm fine."

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"I can't...all I remember...is being in the entry plug...no, two entry plugs. But how...what...who am I?"

Shinji backed away further as the girl sat up and clutched her head shrieking, "Who am I? Who am I! Who am I!!!"

Shinji watched the girl's desperate pleas and struggled to calm himself. _I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away._

Shinji moved forward and held the girl's arm, something he never expected to do or believed he was doing now.

"Please. It's okay, it's okay."

The girl pulled her arms back and in one swift move, slapped Shinji across his left cheek.

"Don't touch me, baka!"

Shinji reeled back and looked at her. _That's Asuka._ The girl merely stared back and suddenly had a shocked expression on her face.

"Ikari-kun. I'm...I'm sorry."

Shinji rubbed his cheek and rose to face her again. "It's okay. You've had a rough day."

The girl slowly lay back in bed and Shinji sat in the chair beside her again. For a while they don't say a word. The girl merely stared at ceiling while Shinji stared at the window.

"So what now?"

Shinji blinked, "I...uhhh...don't know. But I think Dr. Akagi is looking for a way to help you."

"Help me. Or should I be saying us?"

"Uhh...me is good. I mean, I uhh...I don't mean me...you could... Just be you, okay?"

"Okay."

It was then that Misato entered the room, "Ah, you're awake. I have some news. Until we can get you back to normal, you can stay with us. It may be awhile so you'll have to attend school in the meantime. That means you can't tell anyone about this, Shinji."

Shinji solemnly nodded. _It's not like anyone would believe me anyway. And having her in the house will be strange enough._

"As far school is concerned, Rei and Asuka went away for Nerv business and we are now with the Sixth Child. You."

The girl merely nodded, "Hai."

Misato cringed a bit. Just like Rei. "Well, we can go and pick up your things at Rei's apartment and then move them over to my house."

The girl suddenly jumped up out of bed, "Well, we might as well get started."

Shinji looked at her curiously. This girl was something else. She possessed Rei's calm demeanor, but also Asuka explosive expressions. It was strange...but comforting somewhat. Shinji was able to be relaxed around this girl.

"Do you...want my help?

She stared at him again. _That same stare.___

"Sure thing, Ikari-kun."

"Call me Shinji."

"Okay, Shinji. But what will you call me? At least until this mess is fixed?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Let me think." Shinji began to rack his brain and then he remembered what he said to Misato in the hallway.

_"Asuka and Rei.__ That's like mixing fire and ice."_

_Fire and ice creates...water._

"How about Tsunami?"

The girl thought about it for awhile and then nodded, "Sounds good."

Shinji smiled at this and nodded as well, "Well, let's go Tsunami-chan."


	3. Adaption

Disclaimer: Same as before

_Thank you all for the constructive criticism. This may help improve this fic along with my own writing skill._

Chap. 3

School…

Shinji had just arrived in his classroom and immediately took his seat, his usual depressed expression clear on his face. His initial comfort around the new purple haired girl had vanished and replaced with a sense of unease. After she had moved in yesterday, he began to worry about what would happen if she couldn't be separated. _They! They!_ He had to remember that it was two girls, not one. He couldn't understand why he was comfortable with her to begin with. It didn't make sense for him to feel that way about someone made up of two people he barely understood. Asuka was always putting him down and Rei never seemed to open up to him, at least not completely.

"Hey, Shinji. How are you?"

Touji and Kensuke sat right behind him a moment later. They haven't seemed to notice Shinji's somber mood.

"I'm fine."

"So what happened to you yesterday? You missed a heck of a time at the arcade. I managed to get the highest score in that new sports game that came out."

Kensuke began to work on his camera, "Yeah. Leave it to Touji to excel in sports. So what happened?"

"I had to go to NERV right after school. Synch testing."

"Oh, oh well. It comes with the job." Kensuke said, then he added, "Say, are they still looking for a new pilot?"

"Umm, well..."

At that point, Hikari came up to the three of them, "Hey, Shinji. Where's Asuka? I didn't see her at my house today so I figured she'd come straight here."

"Um, about that..."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Rei come in either. She's usually early."

_Stay calm. Stay calm. Just do what Misato told you._

"Asuka and Rei have gone away for awhile. NERV business. Classified."

Hikari sighed, "Oh. Well she could have called or told me or something."

"She probably didn't get a chance to with Tsunami moving in and all."

"Huh? Who's Tsunami?"

Before Shinji could answer, the teacher walked into the classroom. Hikari immediately went into Class Rep. mode and did the usual stand-bow-sit routine. The class expected the teacher to start off with his usual routine of talking about Second Impact. However, they were surprised when he remained focused on them.

"Your attention, class. Due to a situation in Nerv, Ms. Sohryu and Ms. Ayanami will not be with us for some time."

Touji seemed to smile at this. "Alright. The demon is finally gone, eh Shinji?"

Shinji seemed to sink further as the teacher went on.

"Also, we will introduce a temporary new student."

At this time, the door opened and the purple haired girl walked in. A few of the male students whistled at her.

"Whoa, she's hot." Kensuke added in. Touji also stared wide-eyed, but stopped when Hikari glanced over at him.

"Please welcome Ms. Tsunami to the class."

That caught the two of them by shock and they looked over to Shinji.

"That's Tsunami?"

Shinji nodded and the two stooges hit the ground, unable to believe Shinji's luck.

Hikari stood up, "Ms. Tsunami, welcome." Hikari looked around for a seat for her. She saw one seat, but upon seeing that it was Asuka's she kept looking around. She finally decided to have her sit in Rei's seat. _She won't mind. Or at least it's better than putting her in Asuka's seat. I can just imagine how she would react._

"Please sit by the window, Tsunami."

Tsunami nodded, "Thank you, Hikari."

As Tsunami walked to her seat, Hikari looked slightly confused. _I don't remember giving her my name._

Heads followed as Tsunami took Rei's seat and sat quietly. Once done, the teacher began his lesson (droning), leaving the class to itself once again. Shinji turned to look at her, but her head was turned outside toward the window. 

_I guess some things never change._

Meanwhile, Tsunami herself was locked away in her own thoughts. Despite her appearance, it had taken her a lot just to walk into class, never mind act as though she was new there. To make it worse, she was in Rei's seat. _Her seat, not mine.__ Yet, I am her. Both of them._ Her eyes moved around slightly as a light set of rain began to fall. She blinked and her thoughts calmed. _So this is why she does this. At least partly why._

Her eyes slowly moved over to Shinji, but she couldn't see his face. _I should have sat in my…I mean Asuka's seat._ She hadn't seen Shinji all morning. When she woke up, Shinji had left early, leaving behind two meals. He wasn't sure what to make for her so he made one for Asuka and one for Rei and thought that Tsunami would pick one. But all it did was remind her of the situation_. Damn you, Shinji. This is hard enough as it is. You don't see me sulking about it. I…don't need this now._ Her gaze returned to look outside and as she did, her thoughts calmed as well. _But then again, it must be hard on him as well. Perhaps…I'll talk with him later after school._

Class went by normally enough and everyone was soon dismissed for lunch. Tsunami waited for most of the students to leave before rising herself. She planned on eating lunch alone on the rooftop. But it would seem that Hikari had something else in mind.

"Hey, Tsunami."

"Hello, Hikari."

Hikari put her hand to her back, "I was wondering, well since you're new here, you could join me for lunch. How does that sound?"

Tsunami merely stared at her and then answered coolly. "No thanks."

Hikari blinked. Wow, she sounds almost like Rei.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you later."

Tsunami watched as Hikari began to walk away. _No, no. I don't care if I'm someone different. A part of me is still Asuka and I'm still her friend._

"Actually…I think I will join you Hikari."

"That's great. Come on then."

_____

Lunch...

Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke all sat together as usually eating their meals. While they did, they glanced over at Tsunami, who apparently was hanging around Hikari.

"I can't believe you. First Misato, then Asuka and now her. Jeez, you're a chick magnet, Shinji."

"Please, stop it."

Kensuke suddenly blinked and a worried expression grew on his face, "Um, Shinji. Is she...an Eva pilot?" 

Shinji hesitated. One, he knew that Kensuke was intent on being an Eva pilot. Two, despite what Misato told him, it felt like he was lying. He didn't like deceiving his friends. _No, I won't be lying. She really is an Eva pilot._

"......Yes."

Kensuke groaned, "Aw, damn I was missed again. Oh well, I guess it isn't too bad with a girl like that." He leaned over to Shinji, "Hey, do you think I have a chance with her?"

Touji laughed, "Yeah right. You have as much a chance with her as you would with Asuka."

"Hey, that's harsh. Anyway, I've done some checking and there's nothing on her. No ID, no prior school attendance. Nothing. A complete blank."

"So?"

"So? Doesn't that seem strange that there's nothing on a girl like that?"

Touji shrugged, "I guess. What do you think, Shinji?"

Shinji suddenly blinked and looked in there direction, "Huh, what?"

Both boys blinked at him and then snickered, "Well, it looks like the new girl already has Shinji wrapped around her finger."

Shinji frowned, "No, it's not like that. I was just...uhhh....was just..."

"Don't worry. I don't blame you. She's quite the looker. And she lives with you to top it off."

"Come on, that's enough." Shinji insisted, although it came out less forcefully than he wanted it to.

Touji noticed this, "What's up with you today? You've acting more down than usual."

"It's just…" _How could he say this to them without telling the truth?_

"This thing that Rei and Asuka is working on. I'm worried, that they won't come back."

This aroused strange looks from his friends, "What do you mean, won't come back? Is what they are doing dangerous?"

Shinji stammered, "Uhhh, no…well…" _What are you doing, trying to give it away?_, he scolded himself. "Oh never mind. It's just some feeling that I have."

Both boys gave him queer looks, but continued with their meal. Shinji quietly ate his food, but that did little to steady his already confused mind. And he was unaware of the dark violet eyes that gazed in his direction briefly.

_Right after school…___

_(AN: Huff, huff. This is harder than I thought. But I'm not giving up now. Let me know what you think.)_


	4. Critical

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 4

Nerv HQ

Misato had come in to Ritsuko's lab. As usual, Ritsuko was busy working, with a cup of cold coffee nearby.

"Hey, Ritsuko. Late nighter?"

Ritsuko didn't look up, "Isn't it always? It's what I live for."

Misato sat nearby, "So what have you found."

"Not much." She took a sip of coffee, "So far, the raise in the synch levels were caused by something done by Asuka and Rei. But I'm still having trouble determining what."

"Well, I guess Tsunami going to be with us a little longer."

"Let's hope it's not too long."

Misato turned to her, "Why do you say that?"

Another sip, "The longer Tsunami remains, the less likely I'll be able to bring back Rei and Asuka. Their DNA will be harder to separate the longer she remains and it will eventually get to the point where it will be impossible."

"I see. I kind of figured as much."

"How is Shinji taking it?"

Misato looked back out the window, "Well, you know, that's the weird part. When she first awoke yesterday, he didn't seem too bothered by it. But later afterward, I noticed that he was beginning to feel depressed."

"He must have had time to think about."

"I guess he realizes that there's a chance that Rei and Asuka may not come back either." She sighed, "I just hope he doesn't do anything foolish."

Ritsuko stopped briefly and looked up at her friend, "I suggest you keep an eye on him and Tsunami."

"Why Tsunami?

"Are you kidding? She is half Rei and half Auska. Why wouldn't there be a problem?"

_

Outside school...

Shinji had left for home earlier than normal. He didn't want to leave his friends by themselves, but he also didn't want to risk Tsunami wanting to be around him. She made him feel uneasy. Why that was, he didn't know. But right now, he wanted to get as far away as possible.

But sometimes, you just don't get what you want…

"Shinji, we need to talk."

Surprised, Shinji wheeled around to face Tsunami. Coincidentally, his eyes locked with hers.

"What is it Tsunami?"

She didn't break the gaze, "Shinji, why have you been avoiding me?"

"......"

"Shinji, please talk to me. You've always been able to talk to me.

"Have I? I don't even know you."

Tsunami was taken aback, "Nani?"

"I've never knew you, Tsunami."

"I...don't understand."

"Rei always kept to herself and Asuka always picks on me. I don't even know if you're a real person. Are you Asuka, or Rei?"

"I....I...am I."

Tsunami looked away, tears beginning to form in her eyes, but Shinji failed to notice. 

"You can't be Tsunami. Who are you? What are you?"

**SLAP!!!!**

In an instant, Tsunami turned and slapped Shinji straight to the ground. Shinji looked up, only to face a very angry and hurt Tsunami.

"What do you know? You're nothing but a spineless baka anyway! Why don't you just leave me alone!"

With that, Tsunami ran off, leaving Shinji still on the ground. Shinji watched her go. _Why did go and I say that?_ He rubbed his red, hand-printed cheek. _I can't believe I said that. I hurt her. Why do I always hurt people?_

"Hey Shinji. 

Shinji blinked and looked up in surprise. There standing over him was a familiar middle-aged man, still with an unshaven face.

"Kaji-san?"

Kaji lent out his hand, "Rough day?"

Shinji took it and Kaji helped him up, "You could say that."

The older man smiled, "Well, come on. We'll talk about it on the way."

_

The two of them walked down the streets of Tokyo-3 to Kaji's house. As they did, Shinji told Kaji about what had happened after school. He made sure to leave out the fact that Tsunami was really Rei and Asuka fused into one, but knowing Kaji, he probably already knew. They stopped in front of his melon patch.

"And that's about it."

"I see."

"I didn't mean to say that. But it all, just happened so fast."

"Well, I understand, but I'm not the one you should apologize to."

Shinji looked down, "I'm just not sure I can face her again. Especially after what I said to her."

Kaji looked at his young friend warily, "She's probably more scared than you are."

"Really?"

"Think about it. She's two people joined into one. And it's Asuka and Rei to top it off. More than likely, she's very confused about herself and everyone around her. She saw you as the only one to draw to."

"Me?"

"Yeah." He stood back against a nearby pole. "It's one of the things I admire about you. You can draw in the most disturbed of people and make them feel better. And it's usually women." He then grinned, "If I had that, I would still be with Misato."

"Kaji!"

"Don't worry about it. You should go. No telling how she's feeling right now."

Shinji slowly nodded, "Arigato, Kaji-san."

__

"Tsunami? Tsunami, are you here?"

Shinji had just arrived home. He had time to think about his conversation with Kaji, but that didn't make him any less nervous. Still he had to face this. _Face her. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away._

"Tsunami?"

The place was eerily quiet. Shinji looked around_. I guess she hasn't come back yet._ Still, a nagging edged in him. _Something feels...wrong._ Shinji walked to Asuka's room. _Correction, Tsunami's room._ He knocked lightly on the door.

"Tsunami?"

No response. Shinji slowly opened the door, expecting to see the purple haired girl asleep. Instead, he was greeted by a horrifying sight.

"Tsunami!"

Tsunami was sprawled on the floor next to the bed. Her face and skin were a sickening pale shade. Blood flowed from out of her forearms and a razor was found nearby. Shinji almost fainted, but he managed to keep himself from falling. In a panic, he grabbed the phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello. Dr. Akagi, come quickly!"

Shinji, calm down. What is it?"

"It's Tsunami. She's dying!"


	5. Apology

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE. But you already knew that

Chap. 5

Gendo's office...

"What is the Child's condition?"

Dr. Akagi stood before him, "Stable. This was anticipated. She'll make a full recovery. "

"And how are you progressing on you end?"

"Slowly. There's still the problem of how they synched. Without that data, I can't risk doing anything."

"Time is a luxury you do not have, doctor."

"I've already sped up research. I'm going to conduct another synch test once Tsunami recovers."

Gendo's eyebrow raised slightly, "Tsunami?"

"Her name." _You didn't know? Or is it that you just didn't care to know?_

"Dismissed."

_Somehow, that doesn't surprise me._

Outside Medical room

Shinji sat in the same bench as he did earlier. His head hung low down with his hands covering his head. _It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault._ Those words kept repeating themselves in his head. He didn't even notice that Misato had just came and sat next to him.

"How are you holding up?"

"It's my fault." Shinji repeated out loud

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Shinji, you shouldn't blame yourself. No one knew she would react like this."

Shinji rose his head to face her slightly, "But still, if I hadn't have said what I did, then she wouldn't have even thought about it."

Misato looked sadly at her young friend's face and he bent it back down again. Silence ensued for another five minutes.

"Why would she do this?"

"Huh?"

Misato lay her head back against the wall, "If it had been Rei or Asuka, they would have never done anything like this. So why did she?" 

A slight worried expression grew on her face, "It is as though she really is a completely different person. Her own person."

Shinji took that into account. _Her own person? As in not Asuka or Rei? But, if that's the case, then what...?_

___

Shinji hesitantly opened the door to Tsunami's room. It had been an hour since he heard anything and Misato had to leave to NERV. Shinji didn't know why he was entering the room, but no one seemed to protest. The room was quiet, aside from the beeping of the monitor. The young girl lay there unconscious, with tubes and bandages attached to her wrists. Shinji cringed. _My fault. Always my fault. She got hurt because of me. Again._ Shinji grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed. Her usual pale skin was returning to its shade (or lack of it) and she was breathing in slow rhythmic tones. Shinji just watched her, his mind guilt-racked over what had happened. The monitor's beeping was beginning to get to him.

"I'm sorry."

Tsunami didn't respond, but Shinji went on anyway.

"The truth was that...that...I was afraid. No big surprise there, I suppose. I'm always afraid. Always a coward. I was afraid that...you might...that I might...I guess..."

Shinji stopped and took a deep breath. Even though she was unconscious, this was still hard to say.

"I was just afraid of who you really are. If it was Rei, she would have just stayed quiet and I wouldn't know if what I say to her really matters. And if it was Asuka, well she would have laughed in my face and stepping in it. But you...you actually wanted to talk to me. I guess that's what scared me the most. But still, I shouldn't have said the things that I did and I'm really sorry."

"I know."

_(AN: It's a little short, but I'll make up for it in the next chap.)_


	6. Testing

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 6

Shinji gasped and jumped up. Tsunami's eyes remained closed, but a tiny giggle escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry, Tsunami. I really..."

Her eyes slowly opened and looked upon him and Shinji at once shut up.

"You apologized already." She looked away, "I'm sorry I worried you. It just that...I didn't know what to think. So many emotions flew through me at once and I didn't know how to handle them."

"But I was the one..."

"You only said what you felt at the time. I know you normally would have never said anything like that and that just shows that you were upset. I don't blame you for that. But still, I shouldn't have done what I did. It was...stupid."

"I...guess we both made mistakes, huh?"

"I guess we do."

"We better make sure that they don't happen again, huh?"

Tsunami looked back at him and smiled, "Why Shinji, I do believe you are growing up."

Shinji's face flushed, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being...you know. You."

Tsunami spent three days in the hospital, recovering. The doctors said it should have taken her a week and were surprised by her rapid recovery. Of course, they claimed it had something to do with the daily visits of a certain young who visited her after school and stayed until it was time to leave. Although Tsunami knew her rapid healing came from Rei's Angel DNA, Shinji's presence did make it somewhat quicker, as well as enjoyable. He was still a nervous wreck around her, but not because of the earlier reason. She always found that amusing about him and he seemed to take it in stride. When she returned home, Misato was waiting for them, with the usual can of beer on the table.

"Welcome back, Tsunami."

"Thank you, Misato."

Tsunami went into her room. As he made his way toward the kitchen, Misato noticed that Shinji seemed to be in a better mood. She smiled inwardly. _Shinji, you're such a sweetheart._ She took a gulp. _You're also a little obvious._

"I'll get dinner ready." Shinji called out

Misato sat back for a moment, "You know what? How about we go out and eat?"

Shinji stopped, "Go out?"

"Yeah. It's been awhile since we've actually went out to eat somewhere."

Tsunami stepped back out. She had obviously heard Misato's proposal.

"What do you think?"

Tsunami gave it a little thought and nodded. Misato grabbed her jacket.

Then it's settled. We're going out to…"

At that time, a small ringing sounds. Misato sighed and reached into her jacket pocket to pick out her cell phone.

"Yeah. Now? Oh, okay...Sure, we're on our way."

"Who was that?" Shinji asked.

Misato put the phone back in her pocket, "It was Ritsuko. She wants us to come in for a synch test."

"Again? Right now?"

"That's right. You two get ready. We'll eat afterward."

___

"Tsunami, you have to remain calm. Your ratio is jumping over the place to rapidly."

"I'll try."

An hour later, the two Children were driven to NERV HQ, suited up in their plugsuits, and inserted into their entry plugs. Shinji was having the same progress as normal, but Tsunami's was different. Her synch ratio kept jumping around from 145% to 75% and decreasing. Her face tensed up as she tried to maintain a steady percentage. In the nearby control booth, Ritsuko and Misato were watching them from the monitors.

Tsunami closed her eyes. _Why am I having so much difficultly? I've been through synch tests before and never had this problem. No, that was Rei. She never had a problem. Asuka was another matter._

Ritsuko watched with a neutral look. She had expected this. The separate energies of both Asuka and Rei were being translated differently by the computer. Naturally, the ratio would jump around due to the differences between the girls' abilities. Meanwhile, Shinji looked at the monitor and noticed her strained expression. 

"Tsunami, just don't think about it, okay?"

_What the...? Why did I say that? I'm the last person to be giving advice on synching._ In truth though, Shinji has always been the best at synching, but he being Shinji, didn't think so. So why did he suddenly decide to be helpful? Tsunami's eyes snapped open and for a minute, he thought she would yell at him the way Asuka normally does. But she merely nodded and calmly closed her eyes again.

"The ratio has begun to stabilize."

"That's good, Tsunami. Keep it up." Misato called over the comm.

Tsunami didn't seem to hear her as she continued to concentrate. She began to feel a little lightheaded, but the sensation passed. 

_Tsunami, just don't think about it, okay?_

She followed the words and relaxed, totally letting her body go in the LCL. Suddenly, the alert signal began to ring.

"What is that? Is it an angel attack?"

"Negative. No hostiles in the area."

"Dr. Akagi. Look at this!"

Ritsuko moved over to the monitor and looked at the reading. Her eyes widened with shock. _I knew they were going to be high, but this?_ Misato glanced at her friend's expression.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Tsunami's synch ratio. It's 400%."

"What!"

She looked back at the monitor. Tsunami was still there, in solid form. But that shouldn't be. At 400%, she should have merged with the Eva. But that isn't possible.

Misato called over the intercom, "Tsunami, stop!"

Tsunami's eyes blinked open again, breaking her concentration and causing her ratio to drop. Ritsuko took a short breath, but Misato ordered that both plugs be ejected immediately. Tsunami was the first to come out and waiting for her was Dr. Akagi.

"Tsunami, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Why did we stop?"

"Your synch ratio hit 400%."

Tsunami didn't flinch as she took in the information. _I didn't meld with the LCL. Why?_

"I see."

It was then that Shinji nearly ran out of his entry plug. But he stopped short when he saw Tsunami alive and well.

"Are you...alright?"

Tsunami turned to him, "Yeah, sure. Nothing for you to worry about. But it looks like my synch scores are higher than yours."

Shinji smiled, "Oh, really. Well, I guess…congratulations are an order."

"Not really, but thank you just the same."

At that point, Misato came "Well, since the alert is over, you two should go and change. I'll meet you in an hour."

"Okay, Misato."

Once the two of them disappeared from view, Misato turned to Ritsuko.

"Start talking."

"I don't even know where to begin. This whole scenario is full of questions. But it may have some answers." Ritsuko began to walk away, "I better get started."

Inwardly though, Ritsuko was shaken. _This is beginning to go too far._ It was thought that this accident had only fused the two girls together, but it had revealed something more. _It seems that Rei and Asuka together must create a powerful force. She was able to control the synch rate at that level. But how? Why?_ Then a new disturbing thought emerged.

_What will she be like during an angel attack?_

(AN: This may seem a little rushed.)


	7. Realization

Disclaimer: The same

Chap. 7

Misato, Shinji, and Tsunami all arrived at a restaurant right after their synch testing. Misato got there by her usual method; driving at dangerous speed and leaving the Children shaken. So it was no surprise that they all jumped out the moment she parked.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad."

Both of them looked at her incredulously and she gave them an evil grin. 

"Evening, beautiful."

Her grin faded.

"Kaji? What are you doing here?"

The still unshaven man walked over to them, "Well, I heard that you would be coming down here so I figured what the heck. Hello Shinji. Hello Tsunami."

"Hi Kaji." both Children said in unison.

Misato frown, "You actually went out of your way to come here? That's so immature."

Kaji continued to smile, "Most women would find that romantic."

"Hmph."

Seeing a possible fight, Shinji intervened, "We should go in and eat."

Nodding, Misato and the rest went inside to find a table. Oddly enough, one was already reserved for them. All four of them. Misato glared. _I don't believe he prepared this in advance._ They all sat down and ate, with Kaji doing most of the talking, Shinji answering him every now and again, Misato half arguing with him, and Tsunami staying quiet mostly, adding in comments briefly. It was then that the dance music started. Kaji stood up from his meal and held his hand out toward Misato.

"Care to dance?"

Misato glanced up at him briefly before grinning, "Sure. Let's go Shinji."

"What?"

Misato grabbed Shinji's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Shinji was stunned by this, but began dancing anyway with Misato. Kaji just watched, dumbfounded as the two of them danced. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. Beside him, Tsunami stood up and lent out her hand.

"Shall we? We can't let them have all the fun."

Kaji looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. Aw, what the heck.

"You know, you're right. Let's go."

Kaji took her hand and together they went to the dance floor and danced as well. For a long while, they danced with their perspective partners. However, Tsunami wanted to stop. No not stop. But she didn't want to dance with Kaji. It wasn't that Kaji wasn't good looking. Hell, a part of her is Asuka and with that, the strong attachment for him remained within her. However, it was dwarfed by her desire to be near Shinji. _Desire?__ I feel that toward him? What does that mean?_ She looked over at him. _I think I'll find out._ The music stopped and Tsunami bent to the side a little.

"I'm a little tired."

"Are you alright?" Kaji asked.

Yes, I'm fine. I just need to sit down a bit." She turned to Shinji who was standing next to Misato.

"Shinji, would you accompany me?"

Shinji blinked, "Uh, well, okay."

Tsunami immediately grabbed his hand and walked over to their seat, leaving Kaji and Misato staring at them from behind.

Misato blinked, "What just happened?"

Kaji aslo did the same action, "I'm not entirely sure."

It was then that the next music set came up. _A slow song._ As the couples joined hands, Kaji and Misato were stuck in the middle. Misato frowned. _Great.__ This is just great._ Kaji on the other hand gave a small grin and held out his arms. Seeing no way out of it, Misato decided to go along with it.

"Just don't try anything."

Misato held his hands and the two of them danced together. The song played was soft and beautiful. At first Misato tried to keep as much distance away from Kaji as possible. But as the song continued, she slowly began to lean on him.

_Perhaps this isn't so bad._

Meanwhile, Shinji and Tsunami watched from their seats. _They are strange_, Shinji thought to himself. _But at least I can stay with her. Wait, did I say that? What am I thinking? But...I do enjoy spending time with her._ Shinji looked at her and could faintly see the small grin on her face as she watched them dance.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmhm."

Neither of them noticed that their hands were linked together.

The four of them stayed out for most of the night. Misato had gotten herself drunk and they had to leave before she caused a scene. Kaji had to carry her up to her apartment before saying goodnight to the two youngsters. It was late so they decided to go to bed. Tsunami showered first and went to her room to sleep. After Shinji was finished, he went to his room and played his SDAT player while he lay down. But he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He was restless. Tonight was one of the best nights he ever had. Mostly because of a certain purple haired girl. And he wasn't talking about Misato. Seeing that he wouldn't sleep anytime soon, he simply stared at the ceiling and thought about the Sixth Child. A smile curled on his face and he relaxed peacefully, his thoughts on Tsunami. Unfortunately, in the next room, Tsunami wasn't having the same peace… 

_Who are you?_

_I am Tsunami_

_Who are you?_

_Tsunami.___

_Who is Tsunami?_

_I...am Tsunami._

_Why are you killing us?_

_What?_

_It's your fault. Because of you, I'm going to die._

_What do you mean?_

_If you live, we die._

_No. That's not...true._

_Yes it is. Admit it. You're a killer. A murderer._

_No!_

_Why are you killing us?_

_NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_

_Tsunami.___

_No! It's not true. It's not!_

_Tsunami.___

_S..Shinji__?___

"Tsunami, are you alright?"

Tsunami's eyes opened into the dark room. The moon shined in as sweat soaked her face. Her eyes searched around and fell upon a certain pair of eyes.

"Shinji-kun?" She rose up to meet the boy, who was bending down near the bed.

"Are you alright?"

"I...think so. I was having a nightmare?"

"Sounds like it. I heard you from my room so I came in to check."

"T..thank you, Shinji. I'm sorry I disturbed you"

"It's okay. I couldn't really sleep anyway."

Silence ensued after that comment, with both Children staring away from each other. It was then that Tsunami's eyes fell upon Shinji's SDAT player. He must have been listening to it before he came.

"May I listen?"

Shinji looked up briefly, "Hm? Oh sure."

Shinji handed her the SDAT player while Tsunami stuck the earphones on and listened. The music was classical of course, and very relaxing. _But it was also...sad. Perhaps this is why he is like that. Must you always be sad, Shinji? But it feels the same with me._

Tsunami removed the earphones, "May I ask you something?"

Shinji nodded, "Okay."

Tsunami hesitated before asking, "How would you feel if…Asuka and Rei were…gone forever?

She looked up to see if the boy would cry or snap or something, but remarkably he merely stayed quiet for awhile, thinking about her question.

"I'm not sure. I thought a lot about that and I'm still uncertain. I would miss them a lot, but while you are here, they're alive in some way. But at the same time, they aren't. It's confusing."

"Yeah, it is. I still haven't sorted it all out myself. Sometimes I feel like Rei and other times, I feel like Asuka. Then there are times when...when..." She looked up at Shinji. Directly at Shinji. "I just don't know what to feel or who I am."

His eyes seemed to soften, "What do you feel like now?"

Tsunami barely heard the question as her eyes stayed locked with Shinji's. However, the memory of the dream came back to her and tears began to form. _Tears?__ No, not in front of Shinji._ However, that resolution dropped as the dream repeated itself. Shinji looked sadly at the breaking girl before him. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. Surprised at first, Tsunami let go and hugged him back tightly, tears falling freely down her cheek and onto Shinji's shoulder.

"It's alright, Tsunami."

Shinji didn't know what surprised him more. Tsunami's crying or his reaction to it. He wasn't backing away or scurrying away from her. In fact, he was comforting her. He never thought he would be able to do that with anyone. But yet there it was, with her.

"Thank you, Shinji."

Slowly she began to move off his shoulder, the bad thoughts beginning to fade from her mind. Still, it was soothing. And it was because of him. As she rose away, their cheeks brushed against each other lightly. Tsunami found herself stopping, her face a few centimeters away from his. A warm sensation coursed though hr body. Her eyes sank deep into his, getting lost within then.

"Tsun...?"

Tsunami suddenly moved forward and her lips lightly caressed his. Shinji instantly turned red and his eyes widened. Tsunami noticed this and backed away.

"I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have..."

Shinji didn't reply, but rather he made the second boldest thing in his life. He reached up and wiped the remaining tears off her face, caressing her cheek and causing her to gasp softly. Then he did the boldest thing ever in his life. Leaving his hand cupped to her cheek, he leaned forward and kissed her back. Tsunami was equally surprised but she didn't stop him. Rather, she put her hands on his shoulder and deepened the kiss. Shinji felt like he was soaring through the sky, his heart racing at 100 miles per second. Tsunami felt all the dark images disappear, leaving only one image of Shinji, this handsome, compassionate person whom she cared very deeply about, maybe even...loved. Almost reluctantly, Shinji pulled away and smiled.

"You're too beautiful to cry."

Tsunami smiled, this time a true smile. It wasn't like Rei's or Asuka's, although they had pretty smiles. But this one caused his whole body to seem to melt and unable to move. Tsunami then looked down.

"Shinji. Could you...stay with me tonight? I...don't want to be alone."

Shinji nodded and sat on the bed. Tsunami rose up and they both lay down together, with Shinji's arms around her body. She closed her eyes softly and smiled again.

"Thank you."

From that point on, Tsunami didn't have any more nightmares, only pleasant dreams of the man she realizes she's in love with.


	8. Turbulence

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE. Oh wait. You knew that, didn't you?

Chap. 8

Morning...

Tsunami slowly awoke from her bed. The feeling of warmth that she felt from the previous night was gone, but not completely. It almost felt hazy, like it was a dream. Looking to the side, she saw that Shinji was not in the bed with her. Tsunami felt a slight chill from the empty spot he occupied. _Did I dream it?_ Slowly, she stood up and looked out the window briefly. The sun was barely over the horizon, showing it to be early morning. Putting her slippers on, she opened the door and was a slightly surprised by what she saw. In the kitchen, Shinji was preparing lunch. The table had already been set with everyone's breakfast. Tsunami mused; _He must have been up early._ Tsunami went into the bathroom and washed up. A few minutes later, she came out and went back into her room to get dressed for school. Once that was done, she sat down to her meal and moments later, Shinji sat as well, just across from her. They ate slowly, their eyes avoiding contact with each other. But a person can only avoid another for so long, especially after what happened last night. Slowly, their heads raised and their eyes locked. This is what they were afraid of. Losing themselves in each others gaze. 

"Morning guys."

Shinji instantly looked away while Tsunami's eyes shot back down at her plate, both acting as though they were caught doing something wrong. Shinji's head turned to Misato, who was currently yawning and dressed in her usual attire, which wasn't much. Shinji turned away and Misato chuckled to herself. _Time to have some fun._

"Well, you two seem to be in good moods. Shinji, did you give her a good night kiss?"

Shinji's face turned light red, "Misato."

"What, I'm just teasing you. It not like you two slept together or anything."

The sudden deep blush on both of their faces instantly answered the unsaid question. Misato's eyes widened.

"Oh my...You did!"

Panicked, Shinji blurted out, "No, wait. That's not...I mean it is, but not..."

Misato glared at the young man and went into commander mode, "Third Child, you are in so much trouble."

"Misato, it's not what you think..." Tsunami interjected. However, Misato wouldn't have any of it.

"Don't even start, young lady. I'll deal with you in a moment."

"But Shinji didn't do anything."

Misato only barely heard those words through her rising anger, "Huh?"

Tsunami explained, "I had a nightmare and he came and helped me go back to sleep. It was late so I guess he fell asleep as well."

Misato blinked, "Oh, really?" 

Tsunami nodded and Misato looked back at Shinji thoughtfully. _I guess...that does sound like something he would do. _

"Well...I guess you're off the hook then." She then grinned and went back to teasing mode, "You're such a sweetie, Shinji. But are you sure that's all that happened?"

Shinji blanched, "That's all! That's all!"

Misato laughed and took a big gulp from the can. "Ahhhhhhh!! Don't ever change, Shinji."

Shinji looked down in embarrassment as Tsunami gave a small giggle, "We better get to school. Come on, Third Child."

Grabbing his arm, she dragged him out the door with Shinji barely grabbing both their lunches off the counter. When the door closed, Misato smiled to herself and reached down to pet Pen-Pen. A slight frown formed. _I hope you can handle it Shinji. She may not be here long._

Meanwhile, the two Children reached the elevator and entered. They both stood side by side, waiting for the elevator to stop. Shinji kept his head down and finally gathered enough courage to look over at her. Her head was down as well and her fingers were twitching slightly. He then noticed that his were too. _How long does this thing take?_ Tsunami suddenly moved forward and pushed the stop button, stopping the elevator. Shinji was puzzled by the act and Tsunami turned to him.

"I...just have to..."

Her arms rapped around Shinji's neck. His eyes widened and her face moved close to his.

"I just need to know if it was a dream or not."

Shinji was even more shocked when she leaned forward and kissed him. Shinji felt all kinds of emotions put into that kiss. _Anxiety, fear, and a longing._ But it was that longing that he felt the most. _Warmth.__ Soft. Sweet._ Drowning in pool of these emotions as well as his own, Shinji pressed back and encircled his arms around her waist, locking her in a warm embrace. What went on for a solid minute felt like years as the two Children stayed together. Tsunami finally backed away, but her hand drifted and rested on his cheek. Shinji gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun." she smiled back.

________________

School

The newfound couple walked slowly to school, not caring if they were late or not. As they walked, their fingers and hands were linked together, much to their enjoyment. They were enjoying it so that they forgot to let go as they approached the school. Many of the students saw them from the outside as they approached. Embarrassed, they let go, but that wouldn't stop the people who saw from spreading the news. They were met with smiling faces as they entered class and took their seats. Touji and Kensuke cheered and joked about it to Shinji. Many of the girls and boys of the class were a little disappointed that those two were paired up while others were just glad for them. Hikari was the only one who didn't seem to care. During the day, she was apparently distracted. This was most noticed by her 10 second delay in her routine of stand, bow sit. A few of the students, especially Tsunami were worried. She looked back to Shinji. _I guess Shinji will have to wait._

Lunch...

Tsunami and Hikari sat at the same table. Hikari quietly ate her food while Tsunami merely watched her. If Hikari was to say anything, now would be the time. Tsunami could have asked her straight off, but it was possible that Hikari would deny whatever was bothering her. She was strong-willed and she didn't want to appear soft in front of people. That was probably why she and Asuka got along so well. Asuka. _Could that be the problem?_ Tsunami continued to watch, still waiting to see if she would say anything. She was on the verge of just forgetting what she thought earlier and asking her when Hikari raised her head.

Tsunami, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Tsunami nodded and Hikari went on, "You work with NERV and all so I wanted to know if you heard anything from Asuka."

I guess I was right. "I'm...afraid not."

Hikari looked back down, "Could you tell me the truth? Asuka's not coming back, is she?

Tsunami froze. What should I tell her? I can't tell her the truth. But I don't want to lie to her either.

"I don't know. It...is possible."

Tsunami thought about that last sentence. Up until now, she had nearly forgotten who she really was and was beginning to enjoy herself and her newfound relationship with Shinji. However, this also awakened a deep fear in Tsunami. _What if it is possible? What will happen to me?_

Hikari apparently didn't notice her friend's now-sullen state, "I see. She's probably really busy with something important. That's Asuka for you. Always wanting something major to beat."

Tsunami looked back up at her. "You miss her a lot, huh?"

"She's my friend. My best friend. Why wouldn't I miss her?"

__________

Hidden Office

Gendo and Fuyutuki watched the tape of Tsunami's latest synch test. It displayed her extremely high ratio and the results it showed.

"So this is a glimpse of what they want." Fuyutuki commented.

"It all fits into place, does it not?"

"The fusion, Tsunami's ratio. Yes, it does. Such a weapon would be unstoppable."

Gendo twitched his fingers slightly, "But they can't do it yet. Not with the remaining angels left." He gave a small dark grin, "They will wait."

"That doesn't give us much time."

"Rei is still needed. So the First and Second Child must be separate."

"Dr. Akagi is still working on it."

A slight scowl now formed, "I want results, not delays. Tell her to work faster."

_______

Nightfall…

Ritsuko looked over the recording of the incident again. Maya sat next to her, apparently tired, but trying to stay awake. Ritsuko didn't blame her. They have watched the tape well over thirty times and they still were no closer to finding a solution.

"Go home and get some rest."

Maya shook her head slightly, "I couldn't..."

Ritsuko cut her response, "You can. Go on. Return back here at 7:30."

Maya was about to argue again, but the look from Ritsuko said that she would have none of it. That plus the fatigue wearing on her finally convinced her to nod and leave. Ritsuko smiled slightly. She may go far, provided we survive all of this. Ritsuko then played the tape again. _Lets see if thirty-one times a charm._

-"Try to keep still Shinji."-

-"Oh, sorry."-

-"Not again. When will you ever stop and grow a backbone?"-

-"Sorry."-

-"Mien Gott, you're such an idiot."-

_Why do they always arg....wait a minute._ She backed up the tape and played it at that point again. This time, she focused on Asuka and Rei at the same time. She then saw it. Both girls had blinked at the same time. It's a long shot, but if it was what she thinks it was... Ritsuko called out down the hall where Maya was still walking.

"Maya, get back here. We have work to do."


	9. Awakening

Disclaimer: Same as before. I do not own NGE

Chap. 9

_Nerv__ HQ_

Ritsuko replayed the data over her computer, verify what she had discovered. _So that is what happened. A once in a lifetime accident caused by two people I thought would never happen to. Now the question is, how do I separate them?_

"Still working I see."

Ritsuko's gaze didn't change as Misato entered the room. Misato took her usual seat near the window in her office.

"Actually, I think I've discovered something. And you probably won't believe it."

"Oh?"

"I found out how they joined."

______

_Katsuragi__ residence_

Misato returned to her house right after work. Luckily, today was a slow day so she was able to leave early. She was still a little dazzled about what Ritsuko told her. If not for the seriousness of the matter, it would almost be funny. As she entered, she noticed that the place was quiet. Not too surprising though. Shinji was always quiet, and Tsunami never spoke too much as well. _That may be better_, she thought to herself.  _I don't think I can handle it if she was louder than Asuka._ Misato looked in the kitchen and saw a can of beer already out with a small note next to it.

_Misato-san_

_Out for dinner.__ Will be back late._

_Shinji/ Tsunami_

Misato couldn't help but grin at this. _Those two out?__ Like...a date?_ Her grin then faded. _Perhaps, one last night together..._

___

Shinji and Tsunami were now on the hill overlooking Tokyo-3. They had had dinner already, but it was still early and the sun was just setting when they reached the top of the hill. As the sun slowly began to set, the lights of the city began to come and lit up in a beautiful scene. 

"So this is where you go?"

Shinji nodded, "Sometimes. Misato showed me this place when I first came here. "

"It's beautiful."

He looked down slightly, "It helps me for when...you know, when things get bad."

"Thank you...for sharing."

Tsunami turned her head to the scene, but her eyes remained on Shinji. She felt a warm sensation simply by watching him. It was the same feeling Rei we feel when she would look at him occasionally. It is also the same feeling Asuka had when she kissed Shinji that one time. Even though it was brief and she was cruel for holding his nose, a feeling still stayed attached. Asuka would never admit it, but sometimes she would wish to do it again, without holding his nose. It was the only thing both girls had in common with each other.

"Shinji?"

"Hmm?"

"I really care about you. A lot."

Shinji's eyes widened. _That was out of the blue. What...what do I say to that? Stay calm. Stay calm. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away._

"T...Thank you, Tsunami-chan. I care a lot about you too."

Tsunami gave a small smile and turned back to look at the city as Shinji looked at the purple-haired girl adoringly, unable to take his eyes off of her. As he watched, Tsunami slowly began to sway toward him until she was leaning on him. Shinji's eyes widened slightly, but what was even stranger was his arm. He had no control over it as it slowly wrapped itself around her waist and arm. Nevertheless, he enjoyed holding her. And seeing the contented look on her face, she did too. But then she began to fidget a bit and Shinji thought that she was trying to move his arm away. But then she turned to face him and held his arm, keeping it wrapped around her. Shinji nearly snapped. _I...I can't believe this is really happening._ Shinji looked down at her, but her face was buried in his chest and she was trembling slightly.

"Is...something wrong, Tsunami-chan?"

"No. On the contrary. Everything is just right."

_Unfortunately, it wasn't to last long..._

A small beeping came from Shinji's pocket. Shinji reached down and pulled out his cell phone and answered it. Yet both pilots knew it could only be one thing.

"Yes...okay, we're on our way."

Tsunami looked up at him, almost disappointed.

"It's an angel."

"Yeah."

_________

_Nerv__ HQ_

On the command deck, an image of a serpent-like creature lumbered its way toward the city of Tokyo-3. It was a bizarre splash of blue, green, and red. It had two reverse joint legs and three silvery orbs floated around it. And it appeared to have seven eyes. As the creature continued on, in the docking area, Misato awaited the arrival of the two pilots. Shinji and Tsunami entered the bay in their plugsuits. Tsunami was wearing Asuka's red plugsuit, figuring that she would be using 02 since it was more powerful than 00. But Misato had other plans.

"I'm going alone?"

"We don't know what will happen if Tsunami pilots either Eva's or how they will react to her. It will be difficult, but you have to do it."

Shinji raised his hand in salute, "Yes, sir."

Shinji was taken to his entry plug while Tsunami stayed behind in the docking bay. The Eva's eyes lit up and it stood up straight. In the control room, Misato gave the order.

"Launch Eva!"

The purple Eva shot straight up through the elevator and up to the surface. As the angel continued on its approach, a loud slamming sound was heard and one of the buildings opened to reveal the Eva. Nearby, one of the supply buildings opened and a rifle ejected out. 01 grabbed the rifle and aimed. Inside the control room, Misato, Ritsuko and the rest of the control crew monitored the battle.

"I hope this is the right thing to do."

Ritsuko responded, "It isn't. It's the only thing to do."

The angel floated within range and 01 unleashed a hail of bullets. The angel shrieked, but it continued toward the Eva. Dropping the rifle, 01 next pulled out a lance and charged. One of the angels orbs shot forward, but 01 leaped over it and struck down. But the angel raised its AT field at the last minute and 01 bounced backward. The angel then shot forward and launched the two remaining orbs. Shini dodged the first one, but the second connected with the Eva's chest and ignited into white light. 01 fell back, still being struck with deadly energy. In the control room, everyone scrambled around.

"Chest coils have been damaged. Power is dropping rapidly."

Misato screamed over the intercom, "Shinji! Shinji, do you copy! Shinji!"

Inside the Eva, Shinji was unable to respond as he was being fried by the energy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In the docking bay, Tsunami clenched her fists tightly as she watched the angel shock 01. She was visibly angry at what was going on.

"No. I...can't...let this...go on."

____

"Major, 02 is activating."

"What?"

Ritsuko was just as surprised, "But that's impossible. The entry plug hasn't even been inserted. Is it infected?"

"No. All screens are clear. Wait, now 00 is activating?"

"How can that happen?"

"I'm picking up a blue signal...in the docking area."

"Show me."

The side monitor lit up and showed the view of the docking bay. There, between the two Evas was an intense glowing light. The figure was blurred, but easily recognizable.

"Tsunami?"

The Eva pilot was glowing in a bright light, an AT field. Her face was consorted with rage and both Evas struggled against the harnesses as to convey the anger of the pilot. Misato watched as they were begin to tear out of the restraints

"Launch 00 and 02."

Ritsuko immediately objected, "You can't do that. You're not authorized..."

Misato cut her off, "We don't have time for this. Launch now!"

Both Evas were shot through the elevators and up to the surface where 01 was still being struck down.

"You want to fight? You got it!"

Both Evas charged in a furious rage as they both tackled the angel, releasing 01 in the process. The three bodies slid on the ground tearing up the landscape as they did. The angel managed to toss both Evas off, but was open to the incoming 01. The Eva struck out, but the angel re-summoned its AT field. 01 stepped back and the angel fired a energy beam, shredding the Evas shoulder. 

"Grrraahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

Shinji growled inside and 01 knelt down. The angel then raised the orb again and was about to strike down when...

"What?"

The angel suddenly froze; it's AT field now shifting colors. Shinji looked up and saw the remaining Evas on both sides of it, their own AT fields up and eroding the angel's. The angel was stuck in between and unable to move. Shini looked down and picked up the fallen lance. Steadying it, his Eva's AT field emerged and completely shattered the angel's. Raising the weapon high, he struck right in the center of the creature, driving it deep in order to reach the core. The lance dug deep inside and hit the core beginning to crack it. A desperate roar sounded and the angel began to glow.

"Oh, no! It's going to self-destruct!"

The angel exploded in a bright flash of white light, engulfing all three Evas and destroying the ground beneath them.

"Shinji!"

The explosive fire raged the area for a while before suddenly dying out. In its place, the two Eva stood side-by-side with Shinji's Eva, their AT fields covering themselves and him. 01 was on the ground, unmoving and motionless.

"Shinji? Shinji, come in."

No response…

"Eject the pod. Get the crews over there. Make sure the pilot is still alive."

It was then that the other two Evas suddenly bent down to the ground and shut down. As that happened, Tsunami stopped glowing and suddenly fell to the ground.

"Shi...nji...live..."


	10. Escape

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own NGE

Chap. 10

_Gendo's__ office_

"Thought synch? That is an unproven theory, doctor."

Ritsuko answered, "Theatrical yes. However, that is the only explanation for this. During the test, something caused them to emit the exact same thought pattern and wave. The LCL and the computer took it as a mistake and in essence, thought it was one person and acted accordingly. Much of it is still unexplained, like how their patterns became the same or why the LCL even acted this way. But I may be able to reverse the process."

".......Is that all?"

"You should know that we're in unfamiliar territory. There is great risk to both pilots and in doing this, may kill them both or worse."

Gendo's pose didn't change, "The First Child can be replaced. As for the Second, should the operation prove unsuccessful, we can make due without her. Proceed with the operation."

"It'll take time to prepare."

"Then move quickly."

_________

_Ritsuko's__ Lab_

"He can't be serious."

Misato was once again with Ritsuko. She had just been informed of the Commander's decision.

"Of course he is. You knew that he would. What else did you expect?"

"But I didn't know it would be fatal. If it doesn't work, Rei and Asuka..."

"There's nothing we can do."

Misato frowned. She wasn't totally honest. She knew that there was some risk. However, she didn't think it would be this bad.

"But...can't we avoid that risk by keeping Tsunami?"

Ritsuko countered, "You saw what she did. The Commander won't risk having her around anymore."

"There must be a way!"

"There isn't."

"How can you be so heartless?"

Ritsuko knew she was acting irrationally, but she didn't either notice or care. Ritsuko chose to believe it was the former since she has been known to act this way.

"Major, you know as well as I do that there is absolutely nothing we or anyone else can do. All you can do now is hope that this works. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an operation to prepare."

Neither woman heard the sound of running footsteps echoing away from the room.

______________

_Katsuragi__ Residence_

"Is anyone home?"

Shinji had arrived home. He had spent the day hanging out with Touji and Kensuke since Tsunami was still recovering from her ordeal. The two Stooges continually teased him about his relationship with Tsunami, which surprising didn't bother him too much. When he heard no response, he closed the door behind him and walked to his room. However before he closed the door, he heard a faint sound. Shinji listened carefully as he found that it was coming from Tsunami's room. _Was that...crying?_ Shinji walked over to the room, unsure whether he should enter or not. _But...if she is crying...I can't just stand here and do nothing. _Slowly, Shinji opened the door. Sure enough, Tsunami was in the room lying on the futon. And sure enough, she was crying profusely. Her head was turned away so between that and her sobs, she didn't hear Shinji enter the room. The young man froze for a moment, but kept his courage up a bit longer and sat next to her.

"Tsunami? Tsunami, whoa...!"

He was surprised when she suddenly turned to him and clasped her arms around him in a fierce hug. Shinji looked down as the girl pressed her head to his chest and continued to cry. Hesitantly, Shinji put his own arms around her and slightly swayed side-to-side.

"I...I...don't want to...I don't want to die!"

Shinji was still confused, but then the realization struck him. "They found a way, didn't they?"

The sobbing girl slowly nodded on his chest. Shinji was just as tormented. He had feared this would happen. But he didn't accept it. He didn't want to. Not if he could help it. He couldn't just let Tsunami die. He wouldn't. Shinji stood up and Tsunami kept her head down, tears still falling.

"Come on."

The girl stopped crying and her purple eyes gazed at him in puzzlement, "Shinji?"

"We're leaving. We'll hide. They'll never find us."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Run away from Nerv?_ The very idea of leaving was incomprehensible to her. But only because it had never occurred to be an option. "But...we can't...you can't..."

Shinji bent down and clasped her hand into his, "I won't let you die. You protected me once. Now I'm going to protect you."

Shinji had no clue as to how he would, if he could or even what he was saying. It was as though he was someone else, someone completely different. But he wouldn't let this go. The words were out of his mouth and he wasn't going to take it back. Tsunami looked into his eyes and saw the he was sincere. _Perhaps...it was possible._

________

_An hour later..._

Misato had arrived at the house, a worried look on her face. She had tried to call Shinji earlier, but got no response from either his cell phone or the home phone. Her instincts alerted her that something was very wrong. She checked Shinji room, only to find it empty. She then moved to Tsunami's room to find it empty as well. But she noticed three objects on the counter table in the room. Moving to it, she found out what they were.

Shinji's cell phone and his and Tsunami's Nerv ID's

_______

_Train Station_

"Last trip to Toyko-3 leaving in five minutes."

As groups of people entered the train, two small people were left behind. Taking each others hand, Shinji and Tsunami left the terminal and Tokyo-3 behind.


	11. Fate

Disclaimer: The same as before.

_AN- I would like to thank everyone for exceeding 100 reviews. I'm a little excited about this, mainly because I never thought so many people would read it or review it. As you can guess and by looking at my other stories, I never had 100 reviews before. Just goes to show you how popular NGE is. Now that that is said, on with the story…_

Chap. 11

An hour later, Nerv is on the search for the two Children. So far, most of Tokyo-3 has been searched with no sign of them. Needless to say, Misato was extremely pissed.

"Stupid, idiot child. How could he do something like this?"

Ritsuko looked up at her, "It's not exactly the first time he's done this."

Misato didn't seem to be paying attention, "And he took Tsunami with him. What was he thinking?"

"Young people in love rarely think, if at all." Ritsuko said after looking back at her computer.

Misato turned, "That's not an excuse! At this point, I really don't care. He's being irresponsible."

Ritsuko's eye curved at her, "Am I hearing correctly? Are you, of all people, talking about irresponsibility?"

Misato slammed her hands down on the desk, "Don't even start with me, doctor. I still have some issues with you."

"Oh?"

"For starters, how in the hell was Tsunami able to start up those two units?"

Ritsuko focused back on her work, "I know just about as much as you do."

"Don't feed me that. You know just as well that it was an AT field. Now strange things have happened, but this one strike me as odd. How can two people, fused together, create an AT field, and a powerful one at that? Only angels and Evas have that power."

"Even so, why do you ask now? It's a little late, don't you think?"

Misato seemed to be calming down, though not by much, "I was hoping that maybe I could figure it out myself. And only a few guesses have come up. One, as a side effect of the fusion, Tsunami was able to create an AT field. But by the way she used it, she was in control as though she had done it before. Two, together they create a creature like an angel. But if that was the case, then why didn't she attack us? Three, she's part angel. Now that isn't possible unless there was some trace of Angel DNA to begin with."

Ritsuko's voice didn't waver, "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"You tell me."

Ritsuko gave a short sigh, "As I said, this is unfamiliar territory. I don't how that happened and I have just as many guesses as you. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't take you frustrations out on me for now."

Misato was about to speak when she stopped herself short and took a deep breath. She shut her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about Shinji. About how he'll deal with any of this."

"Shinji's strong. He'll make it through. He always does somehow."

"You sound confident." she mumbled.

"You're right. I should stop before I get all optimistic."

Misato gave a small smile at her friend, but it quickly vanished when an alarm came up

"What? An angel?"

Misato dropped back to her sour mood, "Oh I really don't need this now."

"Without the pilots, we're sitting ducks."

Misato called up to the command center, "Deploy an N2 mine. And I want the Children immediately."

___

_Five miles outside Tokyo-3_

Tsunami and Shinji had rented a nearby motel. Although it was the best place in the world, it would be easier to hide from Nerv this way. They had used the money from their funds to stay for the night and had planned to go further.

"Shinji. Where will we go?"

I don't know really. I've been thinking about it though. Maybe we can go to the US. We could be safe there.

Tsunami nodded, yet she felt increasingly disturbed. She had never done anything like this. Or maybe it was the two souls she was derived from. For Rei, leaving Nerv was not an option. Simply put, it was her life, her only life, literally. As for Asuka, her pride would have never allowed her to leave. She would have stayed for the sole purpose of being the best. For her, it was her purpose in life. The only thing that made her feel that she had a place in the world. But that was two different individuals. She was Tsunami. And right now, the thing that made he feel complete was Shinji. _I…should tell him that._ However, before either of them could speak, a low rumbling noise sounded in the area. The motel shook slightly and both Children went outside to look. A huge smoldering flame was seen a distance away for Tokyo-3. It had been caused by an N2 mine. Which only meant one thing…

_Angel._

Shinji looked at Tsunami, and saw the sad expression on her face. He knew what the problem was. But he chose to ignore it and they re-entered the motel. Both of them sat down on the couch and Tsunami decided to speak out her concerns.

"That won't hold it for long."

Shinji shook his head, "I'm sure Misato can handle it without us."

Now it was Tsunami's turn to shake her head, "How? You are the only Eva pilot. Without you, they will fail." She turned away, the fate of the situation finally dawning on her, "We...have to go back."

"But if we do..."

Her voice dropped to a near whisper, "I know. But it must be that way."

Shinji turned to her and grasped her small hand, "No. I don't want to lose you. Please, I can't."

Tsunami slowly turned and looked down to the floor, "Shinji. I understand. But you must understand this. Without you, there will be no on to stop the angels or Third Impact. If that happens, everyone will die."

"But there must be a way. You can hide and I'll return alone."

"No. If you do that, they will interrogate you. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself for causing you pain."

"Tsunami, please." The desperation was clear in his voice, but he didn't care.

A single tear escaped her eyes, "I...do not belong. I...am an accident. Asuka. Rei. They are the ones that belong."

Shinji was beyond desperate now. He bent down on the ground before her and locked eyes with her. His voice was strangled, but clear enough for her to understand his next words...

"Ai shiteru, Tsunami."

The girl's purple eyes lit up and she gave a small smile. "Ai shiteru, Shinji. That's why...I must..."

Shinji bowed his head as hot tear streaked from his eyes. Tsunami didn't finish. In truth, she didn't know that she should. Shinji was a fragile person and she didn't want him to break down, not when there were people that needed him.

"I will always remember you as long as I live. No matter how short."

She then cradled his head on her lap and softly began to rub his head. Shinji didn't move for a minute and then after awhile, slowly raised his head. Wiping the tears away, he gave her a weak smile.

"Then...I will do the same."

Their eyes stayed locked, deep purple and soft brown. Within, they could see so many emotions; so much more they wanted to do together. But there was little time for such things now. So little time...

"Shinji. I...have something to ask of you. You do not have to, but..."

"What is it?"

Tsunami bowed her head briefly before raising it and let her hand drift to his cheek. Shinji let his eyes close slightly as their eyes connected again. Slowly, Tsunami craned her head to meet his and gave him a soft, tender kiss. Shinji returned it and their hands interlocked together. Tsunami backed away slightly before whispering in his ear.

_"I wish to be one with you."_

__

_Three hours later..._

The angel has almost fully regenerated and there was still no sign of the Children. Misato went over possible ways to fight and defeat the angel, but they all seem futile against the threat as it is.

"Major."

Misato and Ritsuko turned to see Shinji and Tsunami, with a Section 2 guard on each side of them. Shinji was already dressed in his plugsuit while Tsunami stayed in the same clothes as before. Ritsuko glared at the two Children. Apparently, the angel attack was enough to make her lose her patience.

"Where have you two...?"

Misato cut her off and gazed at them, "Third Child, your punishment will be discussed later. Right now, report to the docking bay, on the double."

"Yes Major."

"Tsunami, you are to report to the lab."

She wanted to cry, but tears never came out. She could have used her power to force them not to, but that could hinder the chances of Shinji stopping the angel. Besides, she had already accepted her fate.

"Hai."

__

Moments later, the Eva 01 emerged from out of the Geodome. The Eva itself was ready for battle. However, the pilot inside was another matter. His grief was almost overwhelming as his tears dissolved within the LCL.

_Why me? Why am I always hurting people?_

"His bio-readings are unstable." Ritsuko reported.

Misato felt sorry for the boy, but now was not the time for it, "Shinji, stay focused."

No response

"Shinji, respond. That's an order."

A monotone voice came over the comm., "Hai."

Misato blinked, but continued, "Shinji. The energy rifle is to your left. You can..."

Shinji wasn't paying attention. Something changed inside Shinji. The growing grief that he had felt was turning inward and replaced with...anger. Black, seething anger. Anger against Nerv, against his father, against Ritsuko, against Misato, against Tsunami and mostly against himself. He became a living mass of rage and anger and the Eva reflected that rage with a loud roar. In a blind fury, 01 charged at the angel. The angel, upon seeing the berserk machine charge, instantly raised up its AT field.

_I'm alone again._

01 rammed into it and grasped it, forcing his way through. The angel raised it arm, but 01 grabbed it, twisted in, and flung it over its shoulder. Then it leapt into the air and crashed down on the angel, causing it to emit a strangled gurgle. Everyone in the command room watched in horror as 01 tore the angel to pieces, breaking parts off and smashing it down, its blood wasting over the ground.

_I hurt everybody._

Targeting it core, 01 opened his progressive knife and struck it in, shattering it. However, it wasn't enough for the berserker as it raised the knife and stabbed the core repeatedly, leaving nothing but shattered pieces scattered all over the ground.

_Why...me? WWWWHHHHHYYYYY!!!!!!!!_

The Eva gave one final stab before stopping and letting loose another ear-splitting roar.

_Tsunami.__ I'm so sorry. It's all my fault!_

The roaring Eva stood within the chopped carcass of the angel, holding within it the soul of a sad and emotionally devastated child.


	12. Recollection

Disclaimer: Same as before. See previous chapters

_AN: This chapter may seem short, but you'll know why afterward._

Chap. 12

_A week later..._

Shinji was lying down in his cell. He had been there ever since he piloted the Eva after that last angel. He lay there motionless for the entire time, moving only to eat or drink, which wasn't long. He had been in this state ever since the incident in the Eva and the events afterward...

_Flashback..._

The technicians locked down Eva 01 after the battle with the angel. The entry plug was ejected and they opened it to get to the pilot. However, they were greeted with a mad child. Still feeling the rage and adrenaline, Shinji jumped out and attacked the technicians. They all backed away as Shinji came and tackled one to the ground. It was as though he went berserk. He was nothing but rage and hurt. But as he went on, a hard object slapped him in the back of his head and he went down. He barely saw Misato holding her gun and putting it away before he blacked out completely.

__

Shinji's gaze never waved from the ceiling. His mind continued to flood with memories of the girl he loved. _The girl...he lost._

__

_Sure thing, Ikari-kun.___

_Call me Shinji._

_Okay, Shinji. But what will you call me? At least until this mess is fixed?_

_Hmm.__ I don't know. Let me think. How about Tsunami?_

_Sounds good._

__

He never thought he could feel that way with anyone. Not since his mom died does he remember true happiness and how it felt. It wasn't easy and he had trouble accepting it...

__

_But I was the one..._

_You only said what you felt at the time. I know you normally would have never said anything like that and that just shows that you were upset. I don't blame you for that. But still, I shouldn't have done what I did. It was...stupid._

_I...guess we both made mistakes, huh?_

_I guess we do._

_We better make sure that they don't happen again, huh?_

_Why Shinji, I do believe you are growing up._

_Thank you._

_For what?___

_For being...you know. You._

__

She truly understood him. His feelings, his emotions, the way he was, everything. She knew him.

__

_It's alright, Tsunami._

_Thank you, Shinji._

_Tsun__...?_

_I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have..._

_You're too beautiful to cry._

_Shinji.__ Could you...stay with me tonight? I...don't want to be alone._

_Thank you._

__

By that same token, he felt that he understood her. It was strange, but he knew how she was. And it wasn't just because of her hosts. He didn't understand them that well. But her...it made him...complete.

__

_It helps me for when...you know, when things get bad._

_Thank you...for sharing._

_Shinji?___

_Hmm?___

_I really care about you. A lot._

_T...Thank you, Tsunami-chan. I care a lot about you too._

_Is...something wrong, Tsunami-chan?_

__

_No. On the contrary. Everything is just right._

__

This didn't mean he didn't care for Asuka or Rei. He cared very much about them. But he _loved_ Tsunami. And to top it off, she loved him back. An emotion and feeling that he never expected to receive from anyone.

__

_Ai shiteru, Tsunami.___

_Ai shiteru, Shinji.__ That's why...I must..._

_I will always remember you as long as I live. No matter how short._

_Then...I will do the same._

_Shinji.__ I...have something to ask of you. You do not have to, but..._

_What is it?_

_I wish to be one with you._

__

From outside the cell, Misato watched over the young man. She knew he was pretty much on the brink right now and wouldn't be surprised if he snapped altogether. His time was up today, but she wasn't sure how to proceed. She knew what it was like to loose a loved one. Hell, she had mute because of it for a long time afterward. It was still hard to deal with, but she managed with great effort. But Shinji...

__

_Shinji's strong. He'll make it through. He always does somehow._

__

Ritsuko was right. Shinji is a lot stronger than she was. If anyone could pull through, then it would be him. But he would want news of what happened with Tsunami. She didn't exactly know how he would take it, but at this rate, nothing could be worse then what he is going through now. She opened the cell and entered. Shinji didn't even look toward her, just stayed the way he was. _Like a lifeless body..._

"Your time has been served."

Shinji didn't move at first, but slowly he sat up and stood beside her. His eyes were totally blank, void of any emotion.

"Let's go home."

"Wait. I want to see what happened."

Misato was a little surprised. Normally, Shinji would have probably not wanted to know anymore. But he wanted to face the results instead of running away. She really has changed him.

"Are you sure?"

Shinji gave a small nod and Misato lead him out. They silently moved through the complex, saying nothing as they stared ahead. Several people saw the two going by and looked at them warily, both with sympathy and a bit of caution. Apparently, Shinji's fury had been spread around and no one wanted a repeat of that event. The trip only took a few minutes, but the tension made it seem like so much longer. The finally reached the infirmary within Nerv and stopped before the door. Misato stopped, letting Shinji go ahead of her as he put his hand on the knob. He hesitated and Misato feared that he would run off. Shinji looked down at the knob. _I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away._

"Shinji, you don't have..."

Shinji turned the knob and entered the room...


	13. Wonder

Disclaimer: You know the drill

_AN: This one may seem short and a little rushed, but I'm getting a little hyper with this fic now, so I apologize if it's not up to par._

Chap. 13

Misato and Shinji entered the medical room. Lying in two beds were Asuka and Rei. They were unconscious, but they appeared fine.

Dr Akagi came out from the adjourning room and nodded to Shinji, "The operation was a success, Shinji."

Shinji looked over at both girls. He wanted to feel glad that they were alive and well. But he just couldn't. Seeing both of them only reminded him of the girl he lost. When he looked at Rei, he saw Tsunami's calm demeanor, yet it didn't have the same constant thoughtful expression. In Asuka, he saw her cheery attitude, but without the look on contentment. He began to look at them back and forth and with each look, more comparisons came to mind. _Her eyes, her smile, her look. All there._ And yet, it isn't there. Eventually, it became too much for the young Ikari and he turned and walked out of the room. Misato managed to grab him by the arm.

"Shinji..."

Shinji looked up at his guardian and the tears that had threatened to come out slowly came.

"I...I...it's not her. Not anymore."

Shinji managed to snatch his hand away and he ran down the hall. Misato watched him sadly go.

Ritsuko came from the side, "He's going to run away again."

"No. I think he might do something worse."

Shinji ran for who-knows-how-long. He dashed straight through the personnel and out of Nerv. He continued through the streets, not stopping for anything. His mind just went back to that encounter. He thought he would be able to deal with it, but he was wrong. He missed her so much

_I really care about you. A lot._

She really cared about him. More than Misato. More than Rei. Certainly more than Askua. He just didn't want to bear the fact that she was gone. As sudden as she came, she left. He thought he could ignore the painful feeling buried within his heart. But that one moment in the medical room let it loose in a drowning torrent of emotion and pain

_Ai shiteru, Shinji._

_She loved me. And I loved her. I never felt that way about anyone before. Except for mother. And she left me. Just like her. Why must the people I love always leave me? I can't anyone love me? Why?_ Unbeknownst to him, he had run a great distance. Slowly down to walk, he found himself by a grassy hill beside a cliff. The wind blew strongly there, but Shinji didn't pay any attention.

_Why should I even live?_

Slowly, almost drone-like, he inched his way toward the edge of the cliff.

_Would it really matter? I have no one. No one at all. She was all and now she's gone._

Shinji stood, eyes closed and arms outstretched by the treacherous edge. He didn't have to put in much effort. Just one small step forward. One step and it would end. All the pain he's caused. All the suffering he's endured. All it took was one small step...into oblivion.

_I will always remember you as long as I live. No matter how short._

_Then...I will do the same._

Shinji opened his eyes. _I promised her. I can't...can't...do this._ He slowly backed away from the cliff, eyes still teary despite the winds. _She wouldn't want me to._

"Shinji."

Shinji turned around. There, Misato stood a few feet behind him. Her now motherly face showed great concern and sympathy for the young boy.

"Misato-san. I...I..."

Shinji's knees began to shake and Misato quickly scooped up her young ward. Both of them bent down to the ground as Shinji held onto her. Misato merely rubbed the back of his head as fresh tears billowed out of his eyes. He continued to sob for awhile and then he stopped. Shinji slowly looked up, tears still streaming from his eyes. Due to the tears, his vision was blurry as he looked up at Misato. He was barely able to make out her purple hair and eyes.

"Tsunami?"

Misato blinked at the comment and Shinji suddenly lunged forward and kissed her. Misato was shocked to say the least, but didn't move away. Rather, she softly kissed him back, holding his hand softly as they embraced. Shinji's eyes slowly opened and his vision was clear enough to see Misato's face. Wide-eyed, his head backed away and Misato opened her eyes to look at him.

"Misato-san! I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!"

Misato held his shoulder, "Don't apologize. It's alright. You miss her a lot, don't you?"

Shinji silently nodded and Misato helped him to his feet and walked with him to her car. Misato looked down at Shinji who was partly asleep. _At least this time, I... helped him for a change._

____________

_AN: Just so that you know, this is not the end! No way, no how, no chance._


	14. Hope

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

_AN: I started to feel really evil, thinking about doing something like withholding this chapter for another couple of days. But that just wouldn't be right. Kind of like cruel and unusual punishment. Besides, you guys have waited long enough._

Chap. 14

Misato returned to the recovery room, bent out and tired. She sat on the couch just outside of the room and rested her head. She didn't pay any mind when Ritsuko came out of the room and sat next to her.

"Is Shinji...?"

"He's asleep in the car. Poor kid."

The look on Misato's face summoned up another question from the doctor, "What happened?"

"I followed him up to a cliff. He looked as though he was going to jump."

Ritsuko didn't flinch. After all that happened, she expected something like this, "But you caught him."

"No. He didn't. He could have, but he didn't. I guess he decided not to run away anymore."

Ritsuko sat back, mimicking her friend.

"One can hope."

__

_Infirmary, the next day_

"Hey baka. Have you been behaving yourself while we were away?"

Shinji and Misato returned to the room where the two girls were now conscious. Actually, they never left the hospital. Shinji slept all afternoon in the car and Misato didn't feel like leaving just yet.

"Uhhh...yes. I guess so."

Askua frowned, "You guess so? What kind of answer is that!"

Shinji's head drooped, "I'm sorry."

His apology had the usual effect, "Now I have to deal with apologizing too? Baka!"

"Sorry."

Asuka muttered something under her breath and Shinji turned to Rei, who simply looked up at him.

"Ikari-kun."

"Hey, Ayanami. Are you feeling okay?"

Rei simply answered, "I am well."

Asuka eyed the two of them and sneered, "Careful, Wondergirl. The pervert may be trying to get into your panties or something."

Shinji turned red, but Rei countered, "That does not sound like something that Ikari-kun would do."

"Ahh. So the doll lives after all."

"I am not a doll."

"That's enough you two." Ritsuko spoke before turning to Misato. "You two better go. They still need their rest. Asuka and Rei will be discharged tomorrow morning."

Misato nodded, "Alright. I'll be back then." She noticed the deject look on Shinji's face, 

"Shinji?"

"I'm fine. See you tomorrow."

Rei merely nodded while Asuka went on her usual berating of the Third Child until he left. After a minute of silence…

"We need to talk."

___

_Gendo's__ office_

"There appears to be no side-effects. No residual effects either. I don't think they remember what happened before the incident."

"I want Rei thoroughly examined for any defects. That is all."

"Yes sir."

Dr. Akagi left the two commanders by themselves.

"The scenario has been re-established." He said finally.

Fusyusyi commented, "Cutting it a little close, Ikari."

"Hardly. This incident only proves the cause. It was very enlightening."

___

_School..._

Asuka and Rei returned to the school two days later. During that time, the two girls were recovering in the medical facility. Dr. Akagi examined them to see if they remembered anything, but both girls didn't remember anything before the accident. Satisfied, she gave them a clean bill of health and discharged them. Shinji hadn't seen Asuka until morning and was hopeful of something, or anything. He wanted to tell her what had happened between him and Tsunami, but he had been told that she didn't remember. Besides, if he said anything and was wrong, all that he would have to look forward to is the German girl's wrath. Not the most pleasant of scenarios. He decided that he would keep it to himself. So the day went on as it had before they were fused. He awoke to make breakfast and lunch, enduring Asuka's endless supply of taunts and raves. After that, he walked with her to school where she met up with Hikari, who was quite happy to see her friend back from her 'assignment'. Shinji looked over at them. _At least someone is happy about this_, he sulked. He then looked over to Rei's desk where the azure-haired girl sat, staring out of the window as usual. Shinji seemed to sink in his seat. _Nothing has changed._

"Hey Shinji."

Touji and Kensuke walked up to their friend's desk, obvious to his more than usual depressed state.

"Hey Shin-man. How are you?"

"........."

"Hey, what's up?"

Shinji didn't respond. Touji cracked a grin.

"Oh I see. You miss your Tsunami, huh?"

"I guess when you work for Nerv, things like this happen, huh?" Kensuke added.

"........"

Touji put his hand on Shinji's shoulder, "Come on man. Lighten up. There are other girls out there, ya know."

Shinji still said nothing and it was plain to see that he probably wouldn't say anything today. Still, they are his friends and like most friends, just don't know when to give up.

"Forget it. Shinji's a one-woman guy, eh?"

Shinji seemed to sink deeper into his own black hole, but before they could pester him with any more questions, the sensei entered the room. Hikari went through her usual routine, although she seemed a bit more perky than normal. Shinji didn't faze much.

_Nothing at all.___

However, no one noticed that Rei's gaze had changed briefly, looking directly at the troubled boy.

_Lunch..._

Asuka and Hikari sat together at lunch, basically talking about whatever they talk about. Kensuke and Touji were together as well. However, one thing was amiss.

"Hey, where's Shinji?" Touji asked in between chews.

Kensuke shrugged, "I don't know. After class, he just disappeared. I guess he wants to be alone."

Touji frowned, "Geez, I don't see how one chick could cause him this much trouble."

Kensuke shook his head and his friend's obvious lack of intelligence. "Touji, how dense are you? I think he was in love with her. You seen how he was."

"Well, he was quieter than normal. I guess you're right. But still..."

"Hey, I just noticed. Where's Ayanami?"

_Rooftop..._

Shinji sat facing out toward the railing. His lunch was in his hand, but he wasn't hungry. He seemed to reach a new level of depression.

"Ikari-kun."

Shinji blinked. Turning around, he saw Rei standing behind him. Another wave of depression came over him

"A...Ayanami."

His gaze turned sadder and he was unable to look up at her. His head bent to look down at the floor.

"You...are troubled. Do you wish for me to leave?"

"No. It's just." He looked at the blue haired girl and finally started, "Have you ever felt something really special and then have it taken away?"

"No." she said simply.

"I didn't think so. Well, that happened to me."

"What was taken away?"

Again, short and to the point.

"I...can't tell you. It's just that, everything I've ever had was lost. I always fear that sooner or later, I will be totally alone."

Rei simply gazed at the boy with those crimson eyes of her. Shinji felt it and thought that she would push him further. However, that fear was expelled when Rei's cell phone rang. Rei picked it up and answered a brief answer before putting it away.

"I must go. Dr. Akagi has requested my presence." She stood up to leave, but before she exited her head turned slightly, "You...are not alone...Shinji. I will always remember you as long as I live. No matter how short."

Shinji's eyes widened. _I will always remember you as long as I live. No matter how short. _

_Tsunami?_

He looked up, but Rei had disappeared.

_Did...I imagine it?_

_AN: Still not over._


	15. End?

Disclaimer: Take a wild guess

Chap. 15

_Katsuragi__ Residence_

Asuka decided she would go home alone. Hikari might worry, but she would understand. Asuka felt like she needed this time to reflect. Entering the house, she saw that no one was there. It was no big surprise. Misato said earlier that she would be at NERV for awhile and Shinji was stuck with clean-up duty at school. Sighing, Asuka plopped herself on the couch and switched on the TV. However, her attention wasn't in watching the screen, but rather her earlier discussion with the First Child.

_Flashback_

"We need to talk."

Rei merely turned her head in Asuka's direction.

"Do you remember?"

"Yes."

Asuka remained silent and looked up at the ceiling, "So I didn't imagine it all."

"No. We didn't." the First Child agreed

Asuka frowned, "All this proves is that he is a pervert."

"That's not true and you know it." If Asuka didn't know better, she could swear that Rei was agitated. "You care for him very much."

"I do n..."

"You can not deny it from me any longer." Her voice then calmed, "We both felt the same way that night."

Asuka could have argued back, but there was no point. Hate it or not, Rei was absolutely right. There's no sense in fighting someone who had shared feelings, emotions and thoughts with her.

"Of all the brains to join, it had to be yours." she sighed. 

Rei said nothing, as usual and Asuka continued, "So, do you remember what we agreed on?"

The albino nodded slightly, "Yes. I will feign no memory of the events."

"Good. This should be between us."

____

_Yeah. Between us. I don't need anyone to know about how I feel about him._ Despite her constant verbal abuse, she couldn't also help feeling a bond between herself and the Third Child. At first she just thought that she had just got used to him. But when he saved her all those times, she couldn't help feeling more for the boy. She had entertained the idea of being his friend, but she knew her feelings ran deeper than that. Her own pride had prevented any chance of such a relationship, but after what happened, her feelings, however unusual, were brought to the surface because of her. _Because of Tsunami._ That was the same with Rei. Asuka noticed a significant change in her personality. True, she was still introverted, but now Asuka understood her to a degree where it didn't seem strange to her anymore. More like an understanding. _Perhaps the world is coming to an end._

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Shinji had just arrived from school after completing his duties there.

"Shhh. Keep it down, baka. I'm trying to watch TV here."

Shinji looked to see Asuka on the couch, remote in hand. 

"Okay."

Shinji then began to walk to his room, but was stopped by her next comment, "Why Shinji, I do believe you are growing up."

Shinji blinked. Hard. _Was Asuka...commenting him?_ "Excuse me?"

She turned slightly, "You didn't do your usual line of apologies." She grinned, "That's a step up."

"R...really?" Shinji didn't know what to say. Asuka had never done anything like this, ever. _Did it mean..? No. But maybe it affected her a bit._

"T..thank you, Asuka."

"Don't let it get to your head though. You're still a perverted baka." Saying that, she went back to watching TV. However, she noticed that the Third Child was still staring at her.

"What are you staring at? Flush your hentai thoughts down the toilet and fix me my dinner!"

The sudden snap brought Shinji back to reality, "S..sure."

_____

_NERV HQ..._

Ritsuko had finished her final tests on Rei and was about to send her on her way when Commander Ikari came into the lab.

"How are you feeling, Rei?"

Rei looked up at him, "I am well, Commander."

"Do you have any recollection of the events these past two months?"

_Straight to the point._ The question caught Rei off-guard a bit. She had never deceived the Commander or anyone before. Hiding the truth is one thing, but outright lying was far different. Still, she did promise.

"No."

Underneath the glasses, Gendo's eyes narrowed. _She hesitated._

"Are you certain?" He said in a cold voice.

"Yes."

Gendo's gaze was unchanged. _Could she be...lying? Perhaps. But then again, perhaps not. _

"Very well. You may go."

"Yes, Commander."

Rei quietly left the doctor and Commander behind. _For Shinji..._

_____

Shinji found himself in a black void. The young man looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

"Hello Shinji."

His eyes widened. _No. I can't be..?_ He turned around and saw her. He couldn't believe it. _It was her. She's..._

"Tsunami? Is that you?"

A strange grin appeared, "Of course. Who else would it be?

In no time at all, Shinji arms enveloped the girl in a tight embrace, crying all the way.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I thought...?" Shinji suddenly went stiff. He lifted himself off of her and looked around himself. His face then went sad and he looked down.

"This is a dream, isn't it?"

Tsumani nodded, but said, "Does that matter? Your feelings are real, are they not?

"For all of us."

The voice came from a new form that appeared behind Tsunami's left side. It cleared out and formed into the lithe figure of Rei.

"That's right."

Another form appeared, this time on Tsunami's right side. This turned out to be the vibrant form of Asuka.  Shinji's face wrinkled in confusion.

"I...don't understand."

The red-haired German shook her head and grinned, "You really are a baka, aren't you?"

Rei then started speaking, "We are Tsunami. She is us. We are her."

Tsunami strode forward and lifted her hand. Her palm opened and she let it rest on Shinji's cheek.

"Shinji, I will always love you. Whether I am Tsunami, Rei, or Asuka. We are all one now, remember?"

"Yes. We are one."

______

"Yes. We are one."

Shinji smiled in his sleep, blissfully unaware that a certain fiery-haired girl was sitting next to him. Her hand softly touched Shinji's cheek.

"We sure are, baka. Shinji-kun."

With that said, Asuka stood up from her seat and left Shinji to his sleep.

________

_AN: Done, at last. Now before you start talking, no this is not an Asuka/Shinji fic, at least not totally. I've decided to do the same in my last fic which was to just leave it open. Only in this one, I made it seem like it would more likely to be Asuka to pair up with Shinji as opposed to my End of Loneliness fic where it was more likely to be Rei. That doesn't mean that will happen though, but it something for the reader to go on. I may place alternate endings to this; I'm not sure. I truly thank all of you for you reviews and for reading. Apperently, this is my best fanfic and it was all because of you. But in no way is this my last fanfic and certainly not my last Eva fic, although I think I'll tone it down a bit. Domo Arigato and Sayonara...for now._


	16. Alternate 1 & 2

Alternate Endings

AN: There will be more. Also I have to warn that the second one isn't exactly that long. Kind of in an Omake format. Anyway…

**_AE 1._****__**

Shinji returned home after his school. Touji and Kensuke asked him to go out with them, but Shinji declined. He just wanted to go home and rest. Perhaps maybe get his mind off of her. He was surprised to find out that Misato was there as well. It wasn't often that she was home during the day. Right now, she was currently sitting on the couch with the usual can of beer before her.

"Hey, Misato."

She turned and greeted him with an unusually cheerful smile, "How are ya holding up?"

"I'm fine. Where's Asuka?"

Misato blinked a bit, surprised that he would ask, "She went over to Hikari's."

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to know."

Misato gave him a strange glance. Perhaps he's just trying to avoid her, again. Heh, teenagers.

Shinji made his way to his room and was about to close the door when something caught his eye. On the desk by the wall was a picture. Slowly, he move to it and picked it up. It was a picture of him and Tsunami when they were on their date. Shinji found it strange to see a smile on his own face. She was the only one who could make me smile like that. A single tear threatened to escape, but Shinji wiped it away before it gotten far down his cheek.

"You miss her a lot."

Shinji jumped at the voice and turned to see Misato standing behind him. Gently, he put the picture back on the desk, "Yes. But she told me to keep remembering her. As long as I do that, she's always with me."

Misato took a brief glance at the picture. I've never seen him smile like that. "That's good to hear from you. I was afraid that you would blank out totally and I and Asuka will be stuck with all the chores."

Shinji shrugged, "I guess that is a nightmare in itself."

Misato blinked hard before laughing at the joke. When she calmed down a bit, she grinned, "A sense of humor. Watch it, Shinji-kun, or I may have to give you more than a kiss next time."

Shinji blushed furiously, causing Misato to laugh even more. The two of them left the room and Misato headed to the bathroom. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, Shinji, could you get that?" Misato called out of the closed bathroom. Shinji merely shrugged and made his way to the door. But upon opening it, his face was completely drained of all color.

"Hi, Shinji."

Standing in the doorway was the purple-haired Tsunami. Shinji was paralyzed for a long while. When he finally gained some mobility, he stammered, "No...It can't be. I'm dreaming."

A small smile formed on her face and she reached up to touch his cheek, "I'm afraid not, my love."

Shinji nearly tripped backward at the touch. If this is a dream, how can I feel her? How is this happening?

"Tsunami. But how?"

Flashback.

"Dr. Akagi. We have an irregularity within 02."

"How? The entry plug isn't even inserted."

"It's growing. A blue pattern is detected within."

"An angel? Lock down 02."

"Something is emerging."

"I don't believe it."

Flashback end…

"I don't truly understand myself, but I don't care."

Shinji wanted to cry. In fact he did. He was still utterly confused This…I…don't… Slowly, he fell to his knees, still crying. Tsunami followed him and lifted his face up to meet hers. She simply looked into his tear-stricken eyes.

"As long as I'm with you."

Shinji stared back and saw her smile. Then in a swift motion, he clasped her into a fierce embrace, holding her body tightly against his.

"Tsunami."

Nerv HQ…

The four Children were assembled in the conference room after Misato had told them about Tsunami. She was now a Eva pilot as well, but she would serve only as a backup pilot in case either of the other pilots were unable to fight. Asuka ,Rei, and Shinji were all staring at Tsunami, although Asuka was more obvious about it.

"So this is her. She doesn't look anything like me."

Tsunami allowed a slight grin to form, "You should be so lucky."

Asuka glared, "Oh is that right?"

"That's right."

Shinji began to cringe as the argument continued.

"Well, just remember. I'm the number one pilot. You're just backup in case the baka or Wondergirl here screws up, understand?"

"Perfectly. Let's just hope you don't mess up as well."

Asuka turned away, "Hmph. Don't push your luck."

Asuka left the room and Rei went to leave as well, but stopped herself. She turned and faced Tsunami, looking directly in her eyes. Tsunami simply stared back in a quiet exchange and Rei turned and left, leaving her with Shinji, alone. She looked at the young boy's eyes and gave a small smile.

"Shinji."

"Yes?"

He lifted his hand and clasped hers warmly. Tsunami watched as Shinji's face slowly curved into a smile, the same smile as the photograph.

"Never mind."

With that, both Children left the room, unaware or uncaring that their hands were still together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

**_AE 2._****__**

_Hidden laboratory..._

"So how is 'she'?"

"Stable. The extraction program managed to get 85% of the needed samples."

"And the Children?"

"The First and Second Child have recovered fully. No adverse effects."

"How much longer until 'she' can be replicated?"

"It is already in progress. It will be another month until it can be fully developed."

"Good. Report all the findings and results." Gendo strode over to the capsule where a silhouette floated within it. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed to be Tsunami, unconscious and seemingly lifeless. Gendo allowed a small smirk.

_This is far better than I planned. And all because of the First and Second Children's incident._ Gendo moved away from the capsule, with the lower layer showing a label with the word inscribed upon it...

_'Dummy Plug ver. 2.'___

______________

__

_AN: There are more AE's, oh wait. I said that already._


	17. Alternate 3

Disclaimer: You already know.

_AN: This one came out way longer than I intended. I kind of went into overdrive on this one._

**_AE.3_**

It has been a week since the girls' separation and so far, things were fine and back to normal. Asuka, her usual abrasive self and Rei, her abnormally calm self. Things were as they were before the incident, except that Shinji was more withdrawn than before. He missed Asuka's remarks totally and strangely became as quiet as Rei. Touji and Kensuke noticed this and tried to help him, but he gave no reply and often spent his time alone. Misato knew the problem, but hoped that time would eventually heal his wound, even one as large as this one.

_However, time decided to take an unexpected leap..._

Nerv HQ.

The three Children were preparing for their weekly synch test. Rei was already in her plug suit while Asuka just finished with hers. Shinji was the last to come out.

"Took you long enough. I don't have time to waste on you."

Shinji made no reply and Asuka stopped. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was worried about Shinji. She knew it had something to do with whatever happened when they fused, but Asuka didn't remember. Glancing at Rei, she saw the First Child's gaze was also on Shinji. _She's worried too...huh?_ Asuka blinked her eyes and looked at Rei again. Rei's face was neutral and placid, just like always. Yet Asuka could tell that she was worried. _What the hell?_ Rei's eyes shifted toward her and she looked away.

_She's worried about him. But how am I so certain of this?_ Rei had taken a glance at Asuka, who had turned away. But Rei knew she was staring at both Shinji and herself. What was strange was she knew that she was worried. It would have been the most logical choice that Asuka was worried, but Rei didn't have to choose. It was obvious. Mostly because Asuka's eyes reflected the same emotion. _Emotion?__ A new emotion._ Before either girl could contemplate further, all hell broke loose.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

Shinji suddenly twisted around to see Rei hold her head, screaming. She began to tremble violently and crumble to the floor. Shinji instantly was with her.

"Rei, what wrong?"

She didn't answer as she continued to scream. Another scream suddenly echoed behind Shinji. Turning around, he saw that Asuka too was wrenching her head and screaming. Ritsuko heard the commotion and entered to find the two girls screaming on the ground. She checked Asuka and then Rei.

Shinji was beyond worried, "Doctor, what wrong with them?"

"I don't know." She turned and yelled at the others that had heard the screams, "Get them to the medical bay immediately!"

_Medical____Bay___

Misato was called in and instantly rushed to the medical. There she found both Rei and Asuka in bed, with various instruments attached to them. Shinji was standing nearby, a great deal of worry clouded over his features.

"What happened to them?" she asked Ritsuko, who was comparing the data from the computer.

"I was afraid of this. It's a side effect of the fusion. They've existed as one for too long." She dropped the pad on the table, "It's gotten to the point where they can't survive without each other."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"The only way to stop this is the fuse them back. But it was an accident to begin with. I doubt that it'll work again."

"Can't we at least try?" Shinji asked.

Ritsuko looked at his worry filled face and softened, unnoticeably to the others, "Possibly. But it's uncertain."

Misato jumped in, "Better to risk it than to get two dead pilots."

Ritsuko shook her head, "One more thing. We still need Commander Ikari's permission."

"Permission granted."

Everyone blinked to see Commander Ikari standing behind them.

"Sir?"

"Do what you have to do, Doctor." His voice showed that it was final and he turned and left as swiftly as he came. Ritsuko was the first to shake out of her shock.

"Come on, let's hurry."

The two Children were loaded into the entry plugs of their respective Evas. Ritsuko, Misato and Shinji all watched from the control room as Ritsuko tried to repeat the same incident exactly. 

"Synch ratios are unstable, but they show no signs of rising."

"Asuka, Rei. You have to listen. You have to synch thought. You did it before."

No response. Both girls were motionless.

"Life signs deteriorating."

"What was the last thing you remember before the last incident? Come on, hurry!"

"Nothing's happening. They're loosing brain functions. They're dying."

"Asuka! Rei!" Shinji yelled through the comm.

"Shin..."

"...ji."

Shinji blinked at the combined response and both pilots' eyes opened and fell upon him at the same time.

"Shin...ji...kun." 

"Ba...ka..."

"Ratio rising rapidly. 150, no wait. 350%!"

Shocked, Ritsuko turned, "No, that way too fast."

The girls began to become transparent and they faded all together.

"Cut the power now!"

"I can't. The circuits have been locked out. Ratio at 399% 400%!"

The two Evas suddenly activated and broke free from their restraints. With loud roars, the Evas began to tear apart the hanger bay.

"Eject them now!"

Ritsuko glared at Misato, who had just given the order, "You can't..."

Misato ignored her, "Do it!"

The two berserker beasts were shot up though the hanger and onto the surface. This however did not stop their rampage as they began destroying the buildings around them.

"How do you propose to stop them now, Major?" Ritsuko didn't try to hide the distain.

Misato looked over at her briefly before turning to Shinji, who had been watching the events unfold, "Shinji. You have to go out there."

The boy's eyes widened, "What?"

"You have to go out there and stop them with 01."

Shinji took a small step back, "I can't fight them."

"I'm not asking you to fight them, Shinji. All we want you to do is cut their umbilical cords and hold them off. The reserve power will only last five minutes, so you have to distract them until then."

"Hold them off?"

Misato bent down and put her hands on his shoulders, "It'll be hard, but you can do it Shinji. I know it. They know it. _She_ knows it."

Shinji stared silently at the monitor for a moment and then nodded, "Roger."

Moments later, 01 was launched up into the city. Already the two Evas had done a great share of damage and many of the buildings where toppled.

"Shinji, do you read?"

"Hai."

"You can use the progressive knife to cut the cords. Don't worry about movement. They've destroyed mostly the supply buildings. But you have to hurry before they get into any populated areas. Once you're done, you have to stall them, understood?"

"Hai."

"And Shinji. Be careful."

The progressive knife opened and 01 held it tight in its hand. The two Evas paid little attention to him and continued their rampage. Shinji looked around and found his first target. Moving swiftly, Shinji reached the first cord and brought the prog. knife down, cutting it.

"Shinji, look out!"

Apparently, the two Eva's noticed and now turned to attack. 02 charged first, at incredible speed. Shinji managed to dodge the strike, but it left him open to 00, who smashed a fist into his face. 01 reeled on the floor, dropping his knife and the two Evas charged again. Scrambling to its feet, 01 leaped out of the way of the two charging monsters and obtained the knife again. However, he underestimated the recovery speed of the Evas and 02 tackled him to the ground. Shinji tried to get it to rise, but the red machine was too powerful. Worse yet, 00 was approaching as well. Shinji then noticed that 02's cord was connected and nearby. Summoning the last of his strength, Shinji pushed 02 upward and cut down on the cord, slicing it. Shinji gave a short sigh of relief until he realized that the Evas were still functioning and they tackled him again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

"Shinji!"

Shinji continued to be hammered into the ground by the two Evas. Everyone watched in terror as 01 is being brutalized. Shinji is unable to fight back as the timer hit 1:30. Misato cringed. _Too much time.__ And that only for the 00. He won't be able to hold out that long._ 02 held down the battered Eva while 00 raises a fist and aims for 01's head. Shinji watched in horror as he sees the fist ready to finish him.

_"Shinji...help...me."_

_That voice? Tsunami!_

00's fist came down, but it was suddenly stopped short...by 01. The purple Eva had wretched its arm out from 02 and grabbed the fist. A low growl emitted out from machine-beast.

"I'm coming, Tsunami!"

"Shinji's synch ratio is rising. It's already at 300%"

The purple beast machine suddenly reared up and push both Evas down to the ground and held them in place.

"Shinji, wait!"

"It's going even faster. It's reaching the critical point. 400%"

Shinji's body began to become transparent and every feared that 01 would take him. But at the same time, a speck of light appeared where his chest was at.

"What... is that?"

The light grew brighter and brighter and soon the entire cockpit was filled with light.

"We've lost visual on Shinji"

"Look. The ratio is still rising. 650%"

"What? No, that's impossible!" Ritsuko exclaimed.

"750%! It's not stopping."

"1000%!"

"That...is...impossible. 1000%"

The entire Eva began to radiate as beams of light shot out. The section with the entry plug exploded with light and a figure arose. It was too bright to see at first, but as it rose higher, everyone gasped in shock.

"Shinji!"

Shinji floated out of his battered Eva glowing in pure light. A bright hexagon shimmered around him in pure energy and power. As he continued to rise, six wings, like that of an Eva, sprouted from his back. He hovered over to 02 and the entry plug automatically shot up and out. Raising his hand, Shinji ripped the plug open and moved closer. There, unconscious in the pod was the reformed Tsunami.

"Tsunami."

Shinji carefully picked her up and flew out again. He slowly lowered himself to the ground and when he touched it, knelt down.

"Tsunami. Please wake up."

The purple-haired girl remained motionless. Shinji began to shake her a bit.

"Tsunami, please."

Tsunami's eyes opened partly and she looked up at the angelic boy before her.

"Shinji..."

Shinji helped her up a little, "You came back."

"Of course. I promised you that I would."

A huge smile appeared over his face and Shinji's eyes began to fill with tears, "I..."

Tsunami however touched his lips with her finger, stopping him.

"I know." she smiled.

Shinji smiled even more and the AT field as well as the glowing wings vanished. Shinji's eyes began to droop and they closed altogether and he fell unconscious. Tsunami merely cradled his head against her breast and softly cradled it.

"Rest, Shinji. I'll be here."

The command crew was completely silent as they watched all of the events unfold before them. Some had smiles on their face, (Misato-major smile) while the others were merely dumbfounded. Only Commander Ikari seemed the same. However, beneath the folded hands (and unseen to all eyes), a large grin was on his face.

________

Gendo's Office.

The Commander and Sub-Commander were playing a game of chess.

"Well?"

"The Third Child is recovering, along with Tsunami."

"The awakening was earlier than expected, but so much the better."

This obviously caught the sub-commander off-guard, "What?"

"Now that he has awakened, my role in this is now over."

"What do you mean 'your role'?"

Gendo moved a piece, "Actually, it's Nerv's role. What its true purpose was. The point in which the Messiah will come. 'And they will prepare the way of their savior.' 'From the belly of the beast, the Messiah will arise; the second Adam to save humanity.'"

"The Dead Sea Scrolls."

"Project Eva was just a way to battle the angels until his awakening. To that end, I have done everything according to that."

It was Fusuyugi's turn to move, "Explain"

Gendo analyzed the move, "Love is a very powerful emotion, one that I used accordingly. The Third Child had to bond with someone; had to love someone in order to awaken. The Major was enough to have as a parent and his friends would help, but he needed more. He needed to love someone so much that he wouldn't think twice about saving them. That was why I created Rei."

"Rei...was a part of this?"

"I used what I could to create Rei. Her image, I altered in order to look similar to Yui, hoping that he would bond with her on sight and develop a relationship. However, I made a crucial error in training and I failed to take in the psychological factor so I tried another source." He made another move on the board.

"Asuka."

"You don't think it was a coincidence that she was the Second. They say opposites attract. Unfortunately, she was too harsh for him. However, in his seeming vulnerability, his true power came to light. Each time he pilots, he grows stronger simply by his desire to save his loved ones."

"You knew this would happen to him the entire time. You mean the scenario you shared with me was false?" His move.

"No. More like Plan B. However, the girls' fusion made it all possible. She succeeded in awakening him."

"If these things were true, then why not care for him yourself? He is your son."

"He is also a painful reminder of what I lost. I couldn't face that. So instead, I became his enemy."

"And in doing so, made him more likely to turn to someone else."

"He needed to be stronger. I did what I could. And the results were just as I predicted."

"What about the Angels? And SEELE."

"The Angels will not be able to stop him. His powers will be more than enough to defeat all the remaining angels. He is the true weapon to stop them. As for those old men, I have already taken the appropriate steps."

"And then?"

"Then I'll trust Shinji to complete the work he has in store for him."

"Curious. These are not the words, nor the plans of a scientist. And you called him by his name now."

"Correct on all accounts." Gendo finally made his move, which turned out to be the last in the game.

"Checkmate."


	18. Alternate 4 & 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill

_AN: The alternate endings some of you have been waiting for._

AN4

_After school...___

Shinji found himself wandering after school. Asuka was at Hikari's again and Misato had told him earlier that she would be working late. Because of this, Shinji didn't have to worry about preparing meals for everyone. Which was probably better; he didn't want to be around anyone at this moment. Unknown to him, his legs seemed to automatically carry him to the hill overlooking Tokyo-3. By the time he did notice, his pace slowed. He remembered the last time he was up here. _With her..._ Looking up at the area, he was surprised to find a figure standing there already. As he moved closer, the person suddenly became very obvious.

"Ayanami? What are you doing here?"

The albino girl slowly turned her head toward him. The wind blew lightly through her azure hair as her crimson eyes looked at Shinji.

"I...do not know."

She looked back out into the scenery before quietly stating...

"But I knew you would come."

Shinji blinked. _She...knew I would come here? I didn't even know._ Shinji moved beside her and looked out as well. Even though the sun was still up on the horizon, the moon shone clearly above the city, making the already beautiful view majestic. Shinji found himself constantly looking over at the blue-haired beauty as she serenely watched the city. _Just like a guardian angel_, Shinji mused to himself. _That would be the best way to describe her._

"I...remember this place."

Shinji's eyes widened with partial shock and he turned to her again. "You remember?"

Rei kept her gaze on the city, "Yes. I remember when you brought me up here." She refocused to the moon, "But I was...different. I was someone else."

Shinji looked away and gave a half whispered reply, "Tsunami."

Rei didn't respond, but kept staring at the moon. By now, the sun was almost down, letting the moon take its dominance over the night sky. Rei seemed entranced by it, almost thoughtfully.

"Ikari...Shinji. Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?"

Shinji's eyes widened again, probably more so than last time, "Uhh, no...I mean yes...I mean...uhhhh."

Shinji was stumped for an answer. But he was even more surprised when he heard a faint sound. _Was Rei...giggling?_ He looked over at her, but whatever he heard was erased by her cool visage. Again, a period of silence.

"You loved...Tsunami." she said finally.

"Yes." he nodded.

"Yet, I was a part of her. Right?"

"...Yes." Where was she going with this?

Nodding at the answer, Rei suddenly moved in front of Shinji and took his arm before he could back away. Shinji was paralyzed as she smoothly turned around with her back leaning on him. Still holding his hand, she placed it across her body and held it softly. Shinji's face was becoming a tomato as she snuggled closer to him.

"Ayanami...what?"

"It's okay. This is okay. I am a part of her, so this is okay."

Shinji blinked. He couldn't disagree with her logic, but he felt...strange. He was expecting to be a little more resistant to her advance; however he was calm about it. Comfortable even. Even more so, Rei had never been so bold as to do something like this. But then again, neither had he. Slowly, he began to relax and held on to her.

"Okay."

Another period of silence came over the two youths as they looked at the view once more. The sun was gone by now and the moon shone brightly over the now-lit city.

"Shinji?"

"Yes, Ayanami?"

"If you want to, you can call me Rei instead."

"Only if you call me Shinji." However, he didn't have to ask that seeing as how she had called him that earlier. Nevertheless, she nodded in his embrace.

"Shinji. I am not Tsunami. But I still love you."

For the first time in a long while, Shinji smiled. He hadn't heard those words spoken to him in a long while. He was glad they had come from her. He held Rei tighter.

"Ai shiteru, Rei-chan."

Rei smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_AN5_**

_A week later..._

Asuka was sitting in the living room in front of her homework. Misato was working late again and Shinji was out with his friends, leaving the house pretty much to herself. However, she couldn't get started on the assignment. Her thoughts were waving back and forth, causing her to lose concentration. Everyone, besides Shinji and herself had noticed a change in Asuka's attitude since the Tsunami incident. She didn't appear to be as loud as before and whenever she did get into an argument, it never seemed like she was really into it. Shinji never noticed because he was still brooding over the loss of Tsunami while Asuka didn't notice because she had been trying to avoid it.

"Hey, Asuka."

Asuka looked over and merely waved as Shinji entered the house, pretending to be focused on her work. However, that proved difficult to do as well. I can't hide it anymore.

"Shinji, could you come here for a moment?"

Shinji stopped short of going into his room and looked at Asuka cautiously. However, Asuka's eyes were still looking down at the paper. _I...guess she needs my help_, he thought nervously. Slowly, he moved over and sat down at the opposite end. He waited for one of Asuka's usual rants and raves, but surprising none came. Her eyes just kept looking down at the paper.

"Asuka?"

She didn't answer him and he was beginning to get worried. Finally, she spoke.

"Shinji."

"Yes?"

"Did...you mean what you said?"

"Mean what?" was the confused reply.

Asuka finally looked up at him and stared directly into his eyes. But it wasn't the spiteful look she usually gave. This one was eerily familiar to Shinji.

"Ai shiteru."

Shinji gasped in shock, "You...remember?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off of him, "We both do. We just didn't want anyone else to know."

Shinji was still shocked by this. But then he remembered Rei's unusual attitude on the roof of the school a week ago.

"So that was why Ayanami was like that. She seemed...different."

Asuka kept up her stare. "Please answer the question."

Shinji was stuck. Not only was Asuka's gaze on him making him uncomfortable, but her entire personality seemed to have changed as well. He was used to the overbearing, loud Asuka. But this one was simply quiet and patient. Shinji had only seen that look twice. One was when she had first kissed him (Up until she shut his nose.) The other was when he was on that date...with Tsunami. But was this really Asuka? Or was she setting him up for another painful experience?

"Shinji, don't wuss out on me now. I know better."

Shinji blinked. It was definitely her alright. But should he risk it? Shinji finally decided to answer. If she does set me up, well at least let it be the whole truth. It may not hurt as much.

"You want an answer. Fine. Yes, I did mean it. But I meant it for Tsunami."

Asuka looked away, "I...see."

Shinji blinked again. _That was it? She must have really been honest. Oh, god. What have I done?_

"Asuka...I..."

"I know, Shinji. You weren't sure. You were just being honest with me."

She stood up, head still looking away. "I guess I deserve it, after all I put you through."

Shinji merely sat quietly, listening to the German girl's words. He had never seen her like this before. She was...opening up.

"Shinji. I know I don't deserve to ask this. I practically put you through hell ever since I met you. But you never fought back. You just accepted me...no matter what I did. I didn't know how to react to that, so I just kept going. I didn't know how to deal with it. Until...Tsunami."

Shinji continued to listen.

"When I was joined with Wonder...Ayanami, it felt like I was someone else. I was the same, but I saw myself doing things I never thought I could. Things...I sometimes wish I did." Asuka sat back down, "I...I'm sorry, Shinji. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you."

Shinji couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yet, he knew this was true. It was this part of Asuka that he saw in Tsunami. The scared little girl that was afraid to be alone. Asuka continued to look down and her eyes threatened to release tears.

_No, I will not cry in front of him._

She was so determined to hold her tears back that she failed to notice that Shinji had raised from his seat and came over to her. When she did notice, he was sitting right beside her, hands on his lap. Slowly, she looked up at him and their eyes locked once more.

"Ai shiteru, Asuka."

The tears broke out, but not out of sadness.

"Heh, look what you made me do, baka. I told myself I wouldn't cry and here I am. Just had to be you."

Shinji calmly placed a hand on his cheek, much to Asuka's surprise. Slowly he wiped away as many of the tears as he could. Asuka felt his warm palm on her cheek and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, Shinji's lips were connected with hers in a light, feathery kiss. She didn't know how he did that or when, but she didn't care either. Too suddenly, Shinji broke away from her and Asuka let of a smile to which Shinji returned.

"I knew you had a spine somewhere in there."

"And I knew you had a heart."


End file.
